Moving on
by ZetaGundam
Summary: 4 years after the war, Miriallia Haww still remembers his face, but will someone from her past make her move on with her life? Dearka x Miriallia. [NonDefunct]
1. Painful Memories

**Summary: **4 years after the events of SEED, Miriallia Haww still mourns over the death of her boyfriend, Tolle Koenig. She always remembers his face, his smile; but will someone from her past come back and help her move on with her life? Stay tuned and find out (jeez, I'm starting to sound like a TV announcer).

Note: Some scenes may differ than the ones shown in SEED.

Inspired by the story "Switching Roles" by xWHRobynx. I liked the "reversed roles" storyline, so I decided to play on that premise.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from SEED, but I do own characters that come from my own imagination. Oh and this disclaimer will only appear on the first chapter on ever fic, so don't expect it on later chapters.

-Flames **WILL** be ignored

-Constructive criticism will be noted for the next chapter I will be working on

-Reviews are always welcome

-I release on a sporadic schedule (with college and work, the next chapter might take days, or even weeks...but never a month ï 


	2. Old Aquiantances

Chapter 2: Old Acquaintances

**Summary of last chapter**: Milly got captured by Zaft soldiers while on a shuttle trip to the Country of Orb. Now she meets Dearka, who is behind her capture. What does he have in store for her, more importantly, what does he want in her?

======Onward to Chapter 2!!! ===

-=Hallway=-

**Normal POV**

"Now Milly, just because we haven't seen each other in a while doesn't mean that you can treat me as a stranger. Especially if a stranger is someone who got you out of a prison cell," spoke a sly Dearka, still holding Milly's arm over his shoulders.

"Milly, come on, talk to me," said a frustrated Dearka.

_She could at least look at me if she's going to be silent_, thought Dearka

"Hey look, there's the elevator," said Dearka, trying to break her silence.

"Going up, it's going to be a while, since this elevator is slow," said Dearka, trying to get a look at Milly's face, but to no avail.

_Still beautiful after all these years... _Dearka thought.

-Four years ago (flashback)-

**Dearka's POV**

_This looks like the infirmary of the ArchAngel, but how did I get here?_

"Don't get up, you're still hurt from the battle against that turtle-looking mobile suit," said Miriallia, bandaging his head since it was bleeding. [1]

Who the hell gave Commander La Crueze a mobile suit? Especially a mobile suit that has all those little things coming out of it, shooting the hell out of my precious Buster.

_Wait...is she crying? _

"You didn't have to go shoot everything, you could of died out there," cried Miriallia.

_Is she crying because of me?_

"Hey, you don't have to cry. If I didn't attack, ArchAngel would have blown up. Besides, if you were killed, I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face again."

"Well...you...I...ahmm...just don't get in any situations where you know you're going to lose. If you do you could get killed, and I won't be happy with that," said Milly, with a faint smile but not so faint blush around her cheeks.

"Hey, you smiled...you actually smiled"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said a confused Milly.

"You never smiled once when I was here, even when I was a prisoner"

"Well, you didn't nearly die because of me, so there," said a cheerful Milly, sticking out her tongue in a gleeful manner.

"Oh yeah?" I said, sticking out my tongue in the same way.

(End flashback)

-To the present-

**Normal POV**

Milly must be freezing for being in the cold cell for a couple of days, thought Dearka, as he unbuttoned his vest and opening it, revealing his white under-shirt and motioning her to get closer.

"Hey, what are you doing Dearka?" asked a confused Milly.

"Here, get in, you look like you're shivering, why don't Mr. Dekkie take care of that problem for you," smirked Dearka as he grabbed Milly and brought her close to his chest. [2]

**Milly's POV**

"Here, get in, you look like you're shivering, why don't Mr. Dekkie take care of that problem for you," smirked Dearka as he grabbed Milly and brought her close to his chest.

"Hey, wait...what are you doi..." was the only words I could mutter out before he brought me close to him

_It's so...warm...better than that cold prison cell I was just in. I could almost sleep right now. His chest is _

Then the elevator doors opened, showing a more up kept hallway, with wooden walls instead of rusted metallic walls, and jade-tile floors instead of loose metal tiles. There were also some soldiers in Zaft uniforms doing some repairs to the base.

"Lets go, my quarters is right at the end of the hall way," motioned Dearka, still having me next to his chest.

"We could go a lot faster if you didn't have me in the way," as I tried to squirm out of his hug.

"Oh, that's all right. Besides, I'm the commander of this base. Besides, you're shivering; you could use some warmth from Mr. Dekkie," was all he said as he tightened his hug even more.

_If this keeps up, I'll never get out of his tight hug. I guess I'll just endure it for now._

"Nice catch, commander," was the response of one of the soldiers.

I heard various shouts of approval, but the one that stood out was:

"Bet ya glad we caught this pretty thing eh?"

"They...they caught me?" was all I could say, looking at Dearka in the eyes, hoping for a response.

"What am I to you, some kind of trophy?"

"Hey look, there's the doors to my quarters," said Dearka, obviously avoiding the question.

"You haven't answered my question," trying to confront him the harshest tone I could muster up.

"Well, you're not going to get an answer," said Dearka, all seriously.

"Besides, here are my quarters. Since I am in charge, I got the biggest room that there was," said Dearka, opening the door and helping her get in.

-=Dearka's Quarters=-

**Milly's POV**

His room was, sure enough, the biggest I had ever seen in my life. Even my room in Heliopolis was never this big.

_Wow, Dearka has it good in his life. _

Then there was his bed.

_It's so...it's so... it's so huge! You could fit 10 people and there would be plenty of room! _

"Hey, why are you trying to get me to _your_ bed?" I said as he was pushing me in the direction of the bed.

"Because...that's where I have to give you something," said Dearka with a small smile.

"Oh...okay I guess," was what I said as he got me sitting on the edge of his bed.

All of a sudden, he was fumbling around in his nightstand.

"Ok Milly, close your eyes and give me your hand...I have a gift for you," said Dearka, in a suspicious tone.

"Oh...su...sure,"

I felt him grab my hand, oh so warm.

Then he moved his hand up to my elbow and started holding it tightly.

All of a sudden, I felt a hard piercing pain on my bicep and then I felt something being injected into me.

This is weird, what kind of gift is he giving me? I'm just going to open my eyes and... 

"Why is there a needle in my arm?" was what I said as I pulled away from his grip.

Bad idea. With the needle still in my arm only intensifies the pain.

"Just stay still, I'll get the needle out," said a calm Dearka, pulling the needle out of my arm.

"There, feel any better," asked Dearka in a sincere voice.

"Well, I feel better knowing that I don't have a needle in my arm," is what I said as I rubbed my arm where the needle once was.

"Not what I meant; do you feel that you can move better?"

"Hey... yes I can, what was in the needle?"

"The antidote to the tranquilizer my soldiers gave you"

"You call 'giving me an injection' a gift? What do you call a shootout, a party?" [3]

"Anyhow, here's the real gift," said Dearka, handing me a small wrapped box.

"So I can open it," I said cautiously.

"Relax Milly, it's an actual gift I got for you a while back,"

"How far is 'while back'?"

"Four years...I bought it four years ago,"

"You bought it during the war?"

"Just open it," said an impatient Dearka.

So I opened it...slowly (just to irritate him even more). When I finally saw what was in the box I was overjoyed.

"It's a teddy bear...wearing a Zaft Pilot suit. Really, thank you,"

I literally didn't know what to say, I am at a loss for words. It's so cute. It even feels nice when I hug it.

"So... will you still help me on what I want?" asked Dearka.

_He sounds urgent. I guess whatever he wants must really need my help._

"Okay I guess, after all you have been nice to me so far,"

"Okay, before you say no, hear me out," asked Dearka in a very serious tone

"I said I'd do it. I guess you do need my help if you're begging to me"

"Okay...I want you...and me...too...have...a...a..."

"A what? Come on, spill it out already,"

Dearka then inhaled a gulp of air.

_Oh...I wonder what he wants._

"I want to have a baby...with you," was what he said, like his life depended on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...now that Dearka has revealed his plans, will Milly go along with it, or will she try to get out of it, hopefully alive?

Or does Dearka have something else in mind?

Stay tuned and find out!

On Chapter 3: Ulterior Motives

Now, I shall start writing, as a week after I posted this chapter (if I did it right, this should go with Chapter 1 when I upload on on the same day)

[1]- "Turtle-looking suit" is the Providence without it's mobile bits (I dunno it's actual name). Plus it looks like a turtle when you can only see the back.

[2]- What? I figured he could use a nickname

[3]- Yes, I know. Lame. I'm not that much of a humorist.


	3. Ulterior Motives

Chapter 3: Ulterior Motives

From Chapter 2: Old Acquaintances:

Dearka reveals the reason why he kidnapped her from her would-be vacation to the Country of Orb. He wants to have a baby...with her?

Will she accept his proposition of having a baby, or will she refuse, hopefully not invoking Dearka's bad side?

Why don't we find out?

On with the story!

P.S.: I've decided to go back to using 'Miriallia' instead of Milly, except when friends call it her nickname

---

**Miriallia's POV**

"I'm sorry, but I could have sworn you just asked me if you to have your child,"

_Please tell me he's kidding._

"I mean it, I want a child. And I want you to carry it," said Dearka, in complete seriousness

_Oh my god, he isn't kidding. He really wants a child._

"Wait a minute, you kidnap me and now you want me to have your child?"

"Okay, to be fair, you agreed to do whatever I asked you to do when you were in the prison cell," said Dearka, trying to gain ground of the conversation.

"It was either helping you or rot in the cell. It's not like I had a choice," as I said that, I stood up next to the bed, hoping to instill some kind of fear in him.

_I don't think it's working since I'm still holding the teddy bear he gave me. I have to admit, it is cute._

"Are you okay, Milly? You don't look like you can stand," asked Dearka, now concerned for her health.

_He's right, I was feeling sick ever since I was in this place, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction that he is right about me._

"Oh yeah, now you're concerned for my well-being? Well that's news...to...me..."

**Dearka's POV**

All of a sudden, Milly fainted on my bedroom floor, next to my bed. I didn't know what to do, but my body all of a sudden decided to rush over to her fallen petite body and help her onto the bed.

"Milly? Milly? Are you okay? Please say something," I asked her, hoping to get some answer.

No response.

I then felt her forehead to see if it was hot. It felt cold.

I hope there's a pulse on her neck; I hope that there is a pulse, I can't possibly think of Milly is dead.

_No...is she dead...no...I can felt a pulse on her neck. She must have a fever then_.

_Must have been being imprisoned in the cold and wet cell for two days. I should have told my soldiers to clean her cell before putting her in it._

If that is the case, then the clothes she's wearing right now is only going to hurt her right now.

I then took off her the clothes she was wearing on the outside and looked at her shivering body.

No wonder she felt sick. She was probably going to hang out at one of Orb's beaches when she got there. A black bikini isn't something you'd wear for just hanging out in the city.

Then there was the locket she had on her. It was a constant reminder to her promise to Tolle.

_I don't think she'll mind if I take this locket away for a while, _was what I thought as I grabbed the locket chain around her neck. [1]

"No...don't take it away...please," begged Miriallia, still sick from her fever.

_Obviously she places important value to that piece of jewelry, I guess I could lie to her...oh just this once._

"Don't worry Miriallia, I'll just put this locket away. Right now, it's helping you get sick, so I'll just put it in a safe place so you can get it again," said in the most sincere voice without bringing any suspicion.

_I hope she falls for it..._

"Oh...okay I guess, but I'm too tired to take it off, could you take it off for me?" asked Miriallia, oblivious to Dearka's true motive.

I then got the blasted locket out from around her neck and put in my pocket.

_Hopefully she doesn't ask where the locket is. Don't ask, don't tell._

I put the teddy bear closer to her and made her arm hug the toy. Then I put the silk blanket that was on my bed to cover most of her body. But first I made sure the teddy bear is securely...hugged.

_Of all the missions, this is the one I didn't ask for a doctor. I'm sure regretting that decision now._

_I guess I should walk around the base for now; I don't want to disturb Milly when she's sick. _

-=Command Room, very close to his room, where Milly is sleeping=-

**Dearka's POV**

(Better make a commanders log [diary])(**Think of it as his confession**)

Commander's log #1465

Even though I've been here for 6 months, updating a military base that has been abandoned for over 70 years with only 6 people will take years...decades probably.

I don't know why I captured her in the first place. I can't let her know of my true motives.

When I said I wanted a baby from her I was telling the truth, but I also wanted to have her too.

I can't make her have a baby forcefully because if I rape her, she'll hate me forever.

I've made a lot of enemies during the war, and during the secret missions after the war, but somehow, I can't stand the thought of her hating me.

If it weren't for Miriallia, I would have never felt what it was like to have a friend.

When I was one of the Gundam pilots, I was treated like a weapon.

When I was a captive on ArchAngel, I was treated like a monster.

If it weren't for Miriallia back then, I would have continued hating Naturals.

She gave me hope for my future and she made me feel...wanted.

In a way she's superior to me somehow.

Oh sure I'm a Coordinator and she's just a petite Natural, but I feel like I owe her something.

I am stronger than she could ever be.

I'm smarter than she could possibly imagine.

I'm faster and more agile than she could be.

My senses are all heightened and since I was in military training, I can use my senses to their highest potential.

But she has something that I can never have.

The ability to give life. [2]

When I saw Yzak after I was captured, he branded me a traitor for protecting ArchAngel and the Kusanagi.

During the last battle, when Yzak escorted me to ArchAngel to get to safety, he said that when he saw Buster Gundam protecting ArchAngel, he put that in his battle report to the Zaft Council.

Patrick Zala, being the genocidal maniac that he is, thought I was a traitor to his ideals and had my entire family killed. [3]

Dad.

Mom.

Bell. (Dearka's Sis. It's not like anything was known about his family)

All gone. They're all gone.

You see, Miriallia? We are not that different, we both lost something worth loving.

Now I want you to feel loved again, even if it meant that I had to use capture tactics to get you here.

Oh course I got to hand it to Lacus. On one of our many transmissions, she told me that you were depressed. Of course she told me that you were always depressed at the Orphanage, but you always hid it whenever the children were around.

I told Lacus if she could be able to see me, she told me that she'd get one of her personal shuttles ready and get my men to use the shuttle to get Milly here.

It's hard to plan an operation when you only have 6 soldiers under your command. That means that the operation has to go along perfectly or...I don't even want to know if it was a failure.

With the "Mirage Colloid" technology implanted into my pilot suits, the mission was a success. I knew Miriallia would get impatient with none of the shuttle pilots, who were also my soldiers, would talk to her, she would just walk around the shuttle, and eventually run into my men.

In reality, she's not really a captive. I just wanted to see her again.

Damn, I should have brought a doctor along with me when I found this military base. One of the perks of being a Coordinator is that I can never get sick. What I didn't put into my plan is that she would get sick so easily. I only have basic medical knowledge, but I hope that's enough for her to get well.

I should probably get back to my room to see her...she's probably hungry. I'll make her something from the kitchen. But I have to walk all the way across the base...damn. The things I do for a woman.

End Transmission.

---

1 hour and 30 minutes later

-=Dearka's Quarters=-

**Dearka's POV**

_I hope she's not a vegetarian, because I don't know any dishes that don't have any meat._

When I walked into my quarters and looked at my bed, I still saw Milly there, sleeping peacefully. She still has my teddy bear with her, although she's hugging it tightly this time.

_Not even the girls in PLANT look as cute as her._

I then set her meal down on a nearby table and went closer to the bed to examine her some more.

She looks...better. Her complexion on her face is getting back to normal.

_She must have not gone out a lot at the orphanage._

She looks peaceful. As I pulled back the silk blanket, I took her locket from my pocket and wrapped it around the teddy bears neck. When it was securely put in place around its neck, I made her sit up, came closer to her, wrapped my arms around her body and put her head on my shoulders.

_She feels...nice. I wonder if she feels the same way? _

I kept hugging her until she murmured, "Tolle...that feels so nice. Just keep hugging and don't let go"

_Tolle?! Tolle?!_

_What does he have that makes me inferior to him?_

With some unknown impulse inside of me, I set her down on the bed where she is still sleeping.

_She still must be dreaming of him. Well, if I do this correctly, she'll be dreaming of me._

I lowered my head to just inches above hers. I caught her scent before, but this is literally driving me crazy about her.

I looked over her fine features.

_She's...perfect. Whoever her parents are...thank you for making something so perfect._

_Her eyes._

_Her nose._

_Her hair. Speaking of which, there's some of her hair over her face. Better brush that aside to get a better look of her face._

_But the feature of her face that I was looking at the most was...her lips._

I resumed lowering my head to hers. From mere inches, now it was a couple of centimeters from my face to hers.

I could feel her breath. Even the way she breathes is perfect.

I couldn't take it anymore. I'm going to prove that I'm better than that "Tolle."

_Right here, right now._

I lowered my head until I felt my lips...touching hers.

She resisted at first, but then she just went along with the flow. She even looks like she's liking it.

_She must still be dreaming of Tolle kissing her. No matter, I'm still kissing her in the real world._

_She felt lovely. Hopefully I get to kiss her over and over. And hopefully if she wants to...someday do it. _

_I don't want to let go; I don't ever want to let this moment end._

But it looks like I didn't have a choice. Soon after I felt a fist slamming against my cheek.

Okay sure, it wasn't a hard punch, but it was an unexpected one. I staggered back to the table where her meal is. When I got all my senses working again, I saw Milly with my silk blanket covering her body, hiding it from me. He saw her face...but...

Her face was of a different expression than the one he normally saw her with. He knew this expression on her face from sometime in the war.

"What the hell are you doing, Dearka?!"

_Oh no, this is the same expression on her face when she tried to kill me on Archangels infirmary!_

_---_

Dearka has been caught in the act by Milly. How will she react to this?

Stay tuned for Chapter 4. I haven't figured out the title for this one yet.

[1]- Dearka thinks that if he continually places his memento (teddy bear) near her and hide her own memento (locket), he can get Miriallia to fall in love with him.

[2]- If I remember correctly, one of the late episodes (like 41-50), someone (I think Creuze) states that Third Generation Coordinators (Dearka, Kira, Athrun, Yzak, etc) need to have a natural to give birth, since they're sterile to other Coordinators. Not sure if this applies to Girl Coordinators (Lacus) though.

[3]- Patrick Zala had Mr. Clyne killed because his daughter preached conflicting ideals, how far fetched is killing off a family for having a soldier becoming a traitor?

PS: He is one insane mofo.

Anyhow, I said in the last chapter that this would be the chapter that I reply to the reviews, and here I shall reply.

XWHRobynx- I got your review before I uploaded again. Being a n00b to I thought my story was going to be up immediately, and I thought my 2 chapters was uploaded together. Sorry about that mishap. It was nice to hear your compliment that my story has inspired you some ideas for your own.

Angelbutterfly- thanks

Lomiothiel- Thanks about the Yzak and Dearka mishap. It's been so long since I've seen the SEED ending (the 5 minute one). I'll try to put Yzak in here somehow, but I don't know how to place him in with the story.

Estimated time till next story: 2 weeks I guess. With College and Work, I do not a lot of time for myself. Don't worry, I'll never make you guys and gals wait a month.


	4. Barriers Broken

**Chapter 4: Barriers Broken**

Summary from Chapter 3: Miriallia has caught Dearka in the act of taking advantage of her when she was sleeping. What will she think of Dearka after this incident between them now?

-=Dearka's Quarters=-

**Miriallia's POV**

"What the hell are you doing?" as I said with the most murderous expression my face could muster.

"Milly, I can explain..." said Dearka, in a desperate voice.

"What's there to explain? You tried to take advantage of me! Is this why you kidnap me? So you can have fun with me?" said as I stood up on the bed, hoping to instill some fear into Dearka.

"No, that's not the reason, just hear me out..." reasoned Dearka, trying to make me feel some sympathy for him.

_Not going to happen this time. I'm going to make him pay for what you did to me._

I lunged at him with everything I got.

_I don't have a gun or a knife, but he staggered to the table. I hope punching him works, cuz it's all I can do against someone like him._

When I ran up to him I let my left hand form a fist and aimed it at the side of his face, hoping to make contact.

No luck. He dodged it and grabbed my wrist. He kept holding on to my wrist tightly, making it impossible for me to run or attack with my left arm.

_One thing for sure, I don't want to fight him; but if that's what I have to do, then that's what I will do._

With my left wrist still in his grasp, I did the only thing I know: use my other arm to punch him.

My fist is getting closer, just a bit closer...

_No, not again. How the hell did he get my other arm so fast? Must be those Coordinator genes._

With both of my arms immobilized by his, he raised his arms, which in effect raised my own arms as well. He also drew me closer to his body.

By some unnatural way, he was able to get both of my wrists with only his left hand. This left his right one free to do as he wished.

I then felt his free arm snake its way from my left shoulder to the side of my chest.

He startled me when his hand slowly began to makes its way to one of my breasts.

He would of to, had I not flinched at his touch.

I bit my bottom lip hoping that he wouldn't touch that.

I guess he saw me trying to hide my pain because he didn't go for one of my breasts; he just resumed his way down my body with his snaky hand.

He made his hand travel from my chest to my stomach, his hand making its way to my naval (belly button).

_Odd...why is he stopping there?_

With his index finger, he lightly touched my stomach, making its way from the side of my belly to a short distance, 1 inch at most and back again. He kept doing the same motion, except faster this time. He kept going faster and faster.

What is he doi...wait a minute. If he keeps this up...is he going to make me... 

"Hahahaha...stop it Dearka...you're making me laugh...stop it!" said as I was being tickled over and over by Dearka.

"Do you promise to not try to hit me?" smirked Dearka, still using his finger to make me laugh involuntarily.

"No...hahaha...please...hahaha...please stop it!" said, trying real hard to resist laughter.

_Oh crap, he's tickling me even faster._

"Well?" said Dearka, not even sweating from all of the action.

"Okay...hahahaha...I give up. You win...just stop with the tickles," said, unable to take anymore of his devious tickles.

All the forced laughter tired me out. I should have given up sooner, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he won. Because of my decision, he tired every muscle in my body trying not to laugh. Now look at me, all slouched on the floor, with me looking up at his smile. He lowered himself to the point we were seeing each other and I saw a look of concern on his face.

Look at him...it looks like he didn't even sweat and look at me, all tired out.

_He could of taken advantage of me right now and I wouldn't be able to fight back._

But he didn't do it. He could of done it and I would have had no choice but to carry his baby.

All he did was slowly put his arms around me.

_I hate to admit it but...being hugged by him feels good. It's something I needed in a long time._

He kept hugging me until my body made an involuntary sound. A sound I heard quite often after the war.

"Oh...looks like your hungry. Here, let me carry you to bed so you can eat. I even made my family secret recipe, "Sirloin Steaks: Elthman Style!" said Dearka with great enthusiasm as he got me on his bed, yet again. He even had the courtesy of draping the blanket over my bare legs, but waist up was still viewable to Dearka.

_He must be undressing me with his eyes. Since I'm only wearing a bikini, it doesn't leave much to the imagination._

He went to the table near his bed and finished the final preparations to his recipe. He opened a cooler near the bed and got some bottles of wine. Judging from the wine label, it must be older than my grandparents !

He then sat on the edge of the bed with a small movable table with his family recipe and the wine.

With a very adorned silver knife and fork, he cut up a small piece of the steak; still dripping with whatever sauces it was cooked in. With the silver fork, he pierced the cut up meat and placed it near my lips, with his other hand below the meat, careful of any drips.

"Say ahhhh...," said Dearka, opening his mouth wide, hoping I would do the same.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to try; after all he had such passion for his recipe._

"Ahh...," said, as I opened my mouth wide, waiting for his food to come into my mouth.

**Dearka's POV**

I saw Milly take the piece of steak in her mouth, chewing it silently. She looked around the room as if she was looking for something.

Then I asked her, "Well, Milly, do you like it?"

She just kept chewing it and playfully looked like she didn't hear him. She just hummed some lullaby to herself and just looked around the room.

I noticed when she stopped chewing; there was a big lump on the side of her cheek.

_That must be the piece of steak; I think I'll poke that lump to see if she reacts._

I poked the lump, making her giggle at my touch.

She then opened her mouth again with the cutest sounding "Ahhh..." I have ever heard.

_So she wants another piece? Well, she's going to have to work for it._

"Hey, what are you doing? Aren't you going to feed me your steaks?" asked Milly, using puppy eyes that even I can get lost in.

"You want some more of this Milly? Then you have to answer my questions," said with a proud smirk on my face.

"Questions? Well...okay, as long as it's not personal," meekly said Milly.

"But the questions I want to ask you ARE personal"

"Okay...as long as the questions aren't THAT personal," said Milly, obviously trying to hide something in her mind.

"Okay, first question: how was your life after the war?"

"...Hell," was all Milly said, looking down to the blanket.

"Hell?"

"My life was hell," was Milly's response, short and simple.

"I know life without Tolle..."

"That's not what I meant. Ever since the war ended, only bad luck has been in my life so far. At least at the orphanage I had Lacus, I felt...useful," said Milly with sorrowful eyes.

"So after the war you didn't go to the orphanage right after the war?"

"Ahh..." motioned Milly, telling him that she answered his question.

Well, she did answer my first question.

So I gave her another piece of steak, hoping she would answer my next question.

A minute later she was still chewing on that piece.

"You know, the second question directly relates to the first question!"

"Oh yeah, all right I'll answer your question. No...I didn't go to the Orphanage right after the war. I stayed in Orb to find a job to support myself," said Milly, with venom in her voice.

"So did you find a job?" asked, as I was really interest on what happened to her.

"Ahh..."

_Arggg...she is making me work for those questions. All right, have your piece of steak._

"No...but I met an old friend...at least I thought he was still my friend," said Milly with sorrowful eyes.

"So who was this friend?"

"Kuzzey," said Milly with extreme acidity in her voice.

"Kuzzey?" [1]

"Oh, he was on ArchAngel when we were during the war. I don't think you've met him, but he left with several others when the EA was attacking Orb. When I saw him after the war, he was not himself. He told me...he told me..." said Milly, her last sentence was just mumbling, so I wasn't able to hear her the last part of the sentence.

"What did he tell you Milly?"

"I answered 3 questions...so I should get 3 pieces of steak," said Milly, with her mouth opened wide.

"Bah...oh all right," as I cut 3 small pieces of steak and fed them to her.

"He told me that Tolle never loved me," said Milly, with visible tears running down her eyes.

"I'm sure Tolle always loved..."

"I know he always loved me. It's just that he kept saying that Tolle didn't love me so many times...I...started to believe him," said Milly, with her hands wiping away her tears, trying to hide them from my view.

"Did you get away from him?"

"I did after 2 days of him berating Tolle. I kept running till I bumped into saw Lacus, who was asking if anyone would help her with the orphanage. I guess I would do anything to get out of Orb, so I said yes if she wanted my help. And that's pretty much it," said Milly, looking relieved to having said all of that.

"So did you do make anything in memory of Tolle?"

"Well, yeah. I bought this really expensive locket. Hey, where is my locket? Please say you didn't steal it!" said Milly, with worry in her eyes.

"It's on the teddy bear I gave you. I...uhh...thought it would look cute on the teddy bear," said, laughing nervously to hide any suspicion.

"Hey...it does look cute!" said Milly, hugging it tightly.

"Did you buy anything else in his memory?"

"I...I...don't want to talk anymore about this. Please...don't make me talk about it," said Milly, avoiding my looks.

"But if you do answer, you get a piece of steak!" said, as I placed the piece near her lips.

She just turned her head to a side. When I tried to place it near her lips a second time, she just turned her head again, avoiding the piece I made.

_I see...I just asked her a very personal question. I guess questioning her any further is out of the question._

"Here, you can have the rest of the steaks if you want," said as I set the plate on her lap.

"Eh? You mean I don't have to answer anymore questions?" asked a very confused Milly.

"Yeah, I just...I just wanted to get to know you better,"

"Thank you Dearka! You've been so kind," said Milly as she grabbed the utensils from my hands and voraciously eat my steaks.

_Damn, she must love my recipe. I hope she loves...oh man...I have to send a briefing to headquarters. I have to distract Milly for a while._

"Hey Milly, I forgot to tell you this, but, your luggage is under the bed and the shower is over there," said as I pointed to a door.

"Why, do you think I stink?" said Milly, taking a little bit offense to my comment.

"A little. Besides, I have to do something on the base. I trust you won't leave anytime soon," said as I headed towards the bedroom door.

"Okay, come back soon...Mister Dekkie...," said a blushing Milly as she resumed eating the steaks.

Hey, she called me by my nickname. How...lovely of her.

-=Communications Room=-

"Come on... one of these should be working," said as I was fidgeting with the buttons.

Finally, I got communications working and contacted Zaft Military HQ. On the view screen I saw one of the many secretaries that work for Zaft.

"Ahh, it's Commander Elthman, by what honor would Zaft be able to help you?" asked the secretary on the other side of the view screen.

"Get me Commander Joule!"

"I'm sorry, but Commander Joule no longer works for the military. He's part of the Zaft Council now."

"What?!"

"He was part of the council for 2 months, I'm sure everyone in the PLANTS heard the announcement"

Damn, this is what I get for not hearing from the military for 6 months 

"Anyhow, just tell him I need his help immediately!"

"Commander, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell Commander Joule and Joule only! Elthman out!" as I turned off the communications panel.

_Yzak...one of the Zaft Council? I always thought he going to stay in the military like me. Eh, shows what I know. But Yzak is soooooo going to get it for not telling me about his promotion. I could of thrown a party!_

Then I realized I forgot to eat for the entire day. So I made my way to the kitchen to make some standard military dinner. The "Sirloin Steaks: Elthman Style" took too much time to make, and besides, my main ingredient, steaks, were now all out.

_I knew I should of rechecked my supplies so I could ask for more steaks...but nooooo. I just had to say "We're fine" when Zaft told me if I needed supplies._

After an hour of preparing and eating a meal that wasn't tasteful, but had the nutrients I needed, I headed back to my room to check up on Milly.

She wasn't there. There was the empty dinner plate on the table and empty wine glasses, but no Milly in sight. She must be in the shower, because I see her bikini on the bed, along with other clothes that were in her luggage. But as I checked the bathroom, she wasn't there, but the shower was used.

I asked all my soldiers if they had seen the captive, they all said no.

_Lets see, where could she have gone?_

_She's not in my room, not in the kitchen, not near the prison cells...oh no...that only leaves one possibles place where she could be where my soldiers don't look._

_I hope she isn't "there". If she is there she'll know everything!_

I rushed to the Commander's Room, hoping to myself that she wasn't there and that one of my soldiers was lying.

But she was there. She was lying in a fetal position near my recorder.

She looked like she took her shower and now wore lavender pajamas. [2]

She noticed my presence and raised her head, along with tears in her eyes.

"You...really love me?" asked Milly, knowing the answer already

--

Looks like Miriallia, being curious, snuck around the base and found his latest entry, which has his undying love for her. How will Miriallia react?

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: The Orb Triad awakens

[1]- Yes...I know. But I just hate Kuzzey, so why not!

[2]- I she would look better in royal blue, but I should give props to the story that inspired me, so lavender it is!

Truthfully, I'm not real adept at making up characters, so I'm just going to use pre-existing ones. So that's why I made Kuzzey a bad guy...and because I don't like him. He's always "We're gonna die!!!" on ArchAngel. I'm glad he left when he did. Although I thought he should have been the Skygrasper 2 pilot, but Milly would live happily ever after and my story wouldn't exist!

And thanks for all the reviews. Even a simple "Update Plz" is enough of an incentive to continue.


	5. The Orb Triad, only one left

Chapter 5: The Orb Triad

Summary: After a brief melee, Dearka ends the fight by giving her his family recipe. After that he went around the base and when he came back to his room, he saw Miriallia had ventured into the Commander's room after listening to his latest entry. What will she think of Dearka now?

**WARNING: SCARY CONTENT NEAR THE END OF THE STORY**

--

**Dearka's POV**

"Is it true? Is everything you said on the recording true?" asked a frantic Milly, with tears in her eyes.

_I can't lie to her, not about this._

"Pretty much"

Then her tears increased, as if she was depressed with my answer. She then stood up and continued crying her eyes out.

"You know...you could have...have just visited the Orphanage if you wanted to see me that badly. No need to go capture me and hold me in this base," said Milly, wiping away her tears with new ones on the way.

"I know...but I wanted to keep you from getting killed"

"Hurt? What could possibly kill me at the Orphanage?" asked a tearful Milly, a bit scared now.

I slowly walked up to her and cradled her slowly, soothing her tears on my white undershirt. She kept crying more and more, making my undershirt become too wet for my liking. But I cradled her still.

"A few bad people want you killed, but don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you," said as I kissed her head through her damp hair, still fresh from the shower.

She continued to cry until she fell asleep in my arms. I then swept the back of her legs and carried her to the right side of my huge bed. I tucked the blanket in and kissed her forehead.

Realizing I hadn't showered in days, I took a brief shower before going to sleep. Since I usually slept alone, I only wore my birthday suit. With Milly sleeping, I guess I can just wear white briefs, for modesty's sake.

_Milly's going to faint when she wakes up and I'm not wearing a shirt. Hell, she might fall for me now! Hurray for Mr. Dekkie!_

With that thought, I got into my side of the bed and kissed Milly once again on the head before sleeping.

-=

8 hours later

=-

When I woke up, I still saw Milly sleeping, although when I put her on the bed, she was on the opposite side of the bed, but now she's snuggled up right next to me. She was sleeping on her side facing me, with my teddy bear hugged tightly in her arms.

"Wake up Milly, it's morning time," said in a soothing voice.

"Just a few more minutes Dearka, I just want to sleep a little longer," said Milly in a sleepy tone.

_Hmm. I don't think so Milly._

Just then, I did something that ensured the she will wake up.

I lifted up her pajama shirt so her belly was exposed and with my swift fingers I then...

"Hahahaha...stop it Dearka...I...I mean it was...was funny the first time...but...hahaha," said Milly as she was buckling under my swift methods.

"Here comes the raspberry!" as I leaned in and put my mouth over her naval, blowing fiercely into it, making her continue to buckle with laughter.

"Hey...hahaha...stop...that's something you do...do to babies..."

All of a sudden, she bolted out of bed and looked at me, with a scared expression in her eyes.

"Are you still...serious...about...having a baby?"

"Yes, are you still interested?" asked as I got out of bed as well.

Looks like she's blushing at me.

"You...you...your...your naked!" yelled Milly, covering her eyes with her hands.

"No I'm not. I'm wearing briefs,"

"That's not really helping, is it? I can practically see the outline of everything you're trying to hide!"

"Aww. Come here so Mr. Dekkie can give you a nice...big...hug!" said as I slowly advanced towards her.

Then, if by some unlucky fate, my bedroom door opened, revealing a very confused Yzak, recently arrived from the ZAFT Council.

"Yzak! Wha...what are you doing here?" said as I was trying to find something to cover myself with, which ultimately was the blanket.

"You called me remember? My secretary said whatever you wanted was damn urgent," said Yzak, with his hands on his hips.

"Ahh...oh yeah...just let me get dressed first...just give me five minutes," said as I got some clothes from my dresser and ran into the bathroom, getting dressed.

**Miriallia's POV**

As the bathroom door closed, Yzak looked at me and started walking closer to me. He stopped after getting close enough to have small talk with.

"So this is the girl Dearka keeps talking about, eh? A little...scrawny for his usual tastes" said Yzak as he was looking at me from head to toe.

"Dearka...talks about me?" asked, as I felt a little embarrassed.

"Yes...Miki is it?"

"Milly...he calls me Milly," correcting him.

"Ah yes...you're the person he has on his mind for 4 years. You must have left quite an impression on him after the war," said Yzak, still looking at me from head to toe.

"I...I don't know what you mean," said as I inched my way towards the bed to get the blanket.

"So...did you kiss him?" whispered Yzak as he leaned closer.

"What? I don't know what you're talking..."

Then I heard the bathroom door open, showing Dearka in his Zaft Uniform.

"Yzak! You lucky man! You got on the Zaft Council. Come on, give me a hug..." said Dearka and a opened his arms and walked towards Yzak.

As Dearka got close to Yzak, he formed a fist with his hand and punched his friend on the cheek, sending him sprawling on the floor.

_Now's my chance, I can escape unnoticed._

I inched my way towards the bedroom door, when I heard Yzak get up, holding his swollen cheek.

"Baka! What was that for?" yelled Yzak as he punched Dearka, sending him back a few feet.

_Poor Dearka...I should help him_.

"This is what you get for not telling me you got on the council. I had to hear it a couple of months later...from your ugly secretary!" yelled Dearka as he used both of his hands to pinch Yzak's cheeks.

"Ugly...she is NOT ugly!" yelled Yzak as he used his hands to pinch Dearka's cheeks.

I couldn't help but laugh at Dearka's brawl with his war buddy, Yzak. I guess Coordinators have super hearing or something, as when I laughed, they shifted their eyes towards me.

Dearka released his grip on Yzak, and Yzak did the same. Dearka started to walk towards me while Yzak was rubbing his cheeks.

"Not thinking of running away are you?" said Dearka as he came up to me and place his hands on my shoulders and down to the sides of my arms.

"N...no, I was just going to find something to eat...yeah, I was looking for something to eat," said nervously as I tried to get away from his grasp.

"Don't worry about food, Milly. I'll make us some breakfast. In the meantime, I leave this gift to you," said Dearka as he swooped his head down as he fiercely kissed me.

I tried to swat him away, but my arms were being held to my side by his own arms, making it impossible to hit him like the first time he kissed me.

So what could I do? I just stood there and took it.

A minute later, he finally stopped kissing me, and motioned Yzak to come with him as they both left the bedroom, leaving me alone for a while.

I made my way to the bed and thought on what just happened. I also tried to get my breath back.

Wow...Tolle never kissed me like that...Dearka...just...wow... 

Not wanting to be in this room any longer, I rummaged though my clothes to find something suitable to wear.

_I can't believe Lacus packed this. But I guess this is the only thing I can wear to keep Dearka's hormones under control._

I wore what I had before I was personally involved in the war. No, not the EA uniform, I ditched that outfit when I left Archangel. Too many bad memories attached to it.

I wore my sleeveless dress I had when I was on Heliopolis. You know, the orange and beige one?

After 4 years, it still fits, although it is a bit tight.

_I must have gained a few pounds from those steaks of his. I have to admit, they did taste good. No, not good...they were great!_

Oh sure the dress shows off my slim figure...but it's the only one that covers the most skin...so its got to do for now.

I then walked out of the bedroom and looked for the two. I just had to know who wants me dead.

I walked and walked, I saw no one on the base, not even Dearka's soldiers, and they're always around, patrolling the base.

"Anyone there?" yelled as I continued walking around.

I kept walking till I came up to the elevator. I heard footsteps, but I couldn't figure out where they were coming from.

I was about to press the button until I heard Dearka's voice behind me...right behind me.

"If you wanted to explore the base, I would have gladly given you a very personal tour," said Dearka, wrapping his arms in front of me and putting his head on my you...please stop hugging me when I don't need one? Especially when you hug me from the back, you can just move your arms up to my...oh stop it Dearka!" said as I pulled his arms away from my chest.

"Pervert," said as I covered my chest with my arms and turned around to face him.

"Where were you? I didn't see anyone on the base"

"Oh, everyone's on the lower levels, even Yzak. I just came out here to look for you," said Dearka, reaching out for my hand.

"But...but how did you get behind me so close without me seeing you, I heard your footsteps though?" asked as I was getting paranoid.

With that question he reached into his pocket to show me a spray bottle full of clear silvery liquid.

"Zaft has made some spectacular inventions after the war. Just as this," said Dearka as he sprayed the bottle at his hand.

"Dearka! Please don't do..."

But as the liquid made contact with his hand, his hand started to disappear.

"Dearka...your hand!" said as I grabbed his hand..., which was still there.

"Don't worry, it only makes me invisible, not intangible. Besides, it looked like you were scared I was going to disappear," smirked Dearka, rubbing his hand, making it visible again.

"No...no I was...ohh...can we go to the lower levels already?" asked, sending a slight blush to my cheeks.

_I wish I had that liquid to hide my face right now. I can't let him know I blushed because of him_.

He escorted me to the elevator and got me to one of the lower levels. This level was called the "War Room."

It had a big view screen, hell; an entire wall was a view screen!

And a big round table with many chairs surrounding it. Reminds me of a story Tolle always told me when we were in the Heliopolis Library, Arthur and the...somethings.

Dearka escorted me to his soldiers and Yzak at a part of the table. On the table was a clutter of pictures, one of which I recognize very well.

"What's Kuzzey's picture doing in a place like this?"

All of a sudden, the soldiers, Dearka, and Yzak stopped talking and looked towards me.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did," apologized as I bowed my head down.

"Milly, is this...the Kuzzey you talked about?" asked Dearka, trembling as he held up a picture near my face.

"Yes...what's this all about? Can you tell me Dearka?" asked, seeing everyone had a scared expression.

I heard the soldiers' gossip in the room. The one that struck out the most was:

"I can't believe she met the Orb Demon and lived," gossiped one of the soldiers to another.

"Orb Demon? What does this have to do with Kuzzey?"

"Kuzzey IS the Orb Demon," said Yzak, holding Kuzzey's headshot picture.

"What is the Orb Demon?"

"Have you been living under a rock for the past four years?" yelled Yzak, slamming his hands on the table, trying to make a stand towards me.

"No...I've been living in an Orphanage"

"Eh...hey Dearka...why don't you tell her? She seems attached to you the most," asked Yzak, sitting back on one of the chairs.

"Oh...I guess I can tell you Milly, but don't get scared okay?" asked Dearka in soft voice as he motioned me to the table full of pictures.

"Okay...okay, just tell me about the "Orb Demon," asked as I made two quotation marks with my fingers.

"Well...a month or so after the war, a series of murders started. This was also the time when the Crime Syndicate, the Orb Triad, had made its acts known. For four years, my group of 24 soldiers have been trying to take down the Orb Triad, with some success," said Dearka with a gloomy expression.

"24 soldiers? That means...," before I was cut off.

"I see you seen the lack of soldiers. Yes, I've lost 18 soldiers because of this syndicate,"

"So how much success did you get?" Asked, hoping for much.

"We got 2 of the 3 leaders of the syndicate, but the third one always manages to get away at the last minute," said Dearka, holding a four pictures in his hands.

"Leader One: Father Barniby, aka the "Bloody Father". He was widely known by killing people who came into his church who came to confess their sins, and crucifying them on crosses inside his basement. He even had followers to cover up his crimes, but he always left a golden cross in his church, signifying how many people he had killed. When we counted the crosses, there were over 120 crosses. He wasn't easy to kill though; he had his followers with him, making a shoot out the only course of action possible. 2 hours later, when we were examining his bullet-ridden body, his last words before dying were: "The Orb Demon will kill you all, I know he will..." said Dearka as he showed me a picture his body, his white priest clothes all bloody from the shootout...and dried blood stains from his murders.

_Okay...that scares me...a little._

"Leader Two: Mariko Slovoaki, aka "Slit" Mariko. She is renown for seducing rich guys and leaves them...dead. First she steals all their valuable belongings (money, jewelry, etc...) and kills them in their sleep. She earned her "Slit" nickname by slitting their throats and wrists, which are areas where blood flows through the most. She made an easy lifestyle by selling their valuables to the black market and using that money to live a luxury lifestyle. It took my team 4 months to track her down and eliminate her in her mansion while she was trying to sleep. Her last words were: "The Orb Demon will kill you all, when he does...I'll laugh," said as he showed me a picture of her bloody body.

_Okay...now getting a little scared...just hang in there Milly._

"And Number 3: Kuzzey Buzzkirk, aka the "Orb Demon." Said Dearka as he showed me his picture.

_He doesn't look like a killer at all_

"For 3 years, he has only murdered women. But he's like the fabled "Jack the ripper", he leaves a trademark, but Kuzzey only leaves one when he wants something. For four years there has been 2 deaths every month attributed to the Orb Demon, all of them women. We know the deaths are from the Orb Demon because the method of death is either strangulation or poisoning, and he always cuts off a facial body part. We didn't think much of the facial body parts until he made this demand," said Dearka, looking at the final picture in his hand with fear and grief.

"Well, what was his demand? What is it Dearka?" asked as I thought it involved me in some way.

I was right.

"His demand was written on a paper that was attached with this picture. His demand was:

Bring her to me and I promise no more deaths from me," as Dearka handed me the final picture, his hands trembling.

I took a look at the picture and I was horrified.

It's of all those missing facial body parts! All those women were killed...because of me...

_Kuzzey really has changed._

Dearka, taking notice of my fearful expression, came over to me and grabbed the picture out of my hand and wrapped his arms around me, being too scared to resist.

"Don't worry Milly, he won't ever lay his hands on you. I'll make sure of it," whispered Dearka as he cradled me slowly in his arms.

After a minute of being caressed by Dearka, I pulled out of his grasp and looked at Dearka with my tearful eyes. I made some requests to you...ask Lacus to bring...all my things...to this base?" asked as I looked him in the eyes with uncontrollable tears.

"Sure, Milly. Hey Yzak, go to the orphanage with a couple of your soldiers and tell Ms. Clyne to pack her belongings to the base," asked Dearka, motioning him to do it as fast as possible.

"Alright, but where's the orphanage?" asked Yzak, moving towards the elevator, along with a couple of soldiers.

"The coordinates are on my table, just hurry and get her stuff here," yelled an angry Dearka.

"Fine fine, I'll go as fast as possible. I don't like seeing you mad, it doesn't suit you," smirked Yzak as the elevator doors close, sending him to the military base grounds.

"Milly, don't worry alright? I know Yzak, if he can't get the job done, no one can!" said a proud Dearka, obviously trying to keep my spirits high.

_Those two must have been good friends during the war_.

"And another thing you take me to...Orb?"

"Milly, have you not been listening? If you go to Orb, you'll be killed by him," said Dearka, rationalizing with me.

"I know that, but if I don't go to Orb, more people will be killed because of me"

Dearka looked sad as he spoke his next words.

"If that's your decision, but I want you to know that I..."

"...love me? I know Dearka...I know, but I have to go to Orb, to face Kuzzey," said as I interrupted his sentence.

"But first, you do me a favor?" asked in a serious mood.

"I guess I can do you one last favor, what is it?" said an emotionless Dearka, staring on the ground.

"Could you teach me how...how to fire a handgun?" asked as I pushed my pointy fingers together constantly, making the impression that I really want this request.

"Milly, are you suggesting that..." said Dearka with a small glimmer in his eye

"I don't want him to hurt anyone anymore, so I'll make sure he doesn't have a chance to," said with a fiery determination in my eyes.

--

Miriallia finds out Kuzzey has been involved in a series of murders at Orb, and the reason is Miriallia herself! Will Miriallia and Dearka live through this tragedy together, or become a victim to the Orb Demon?

Find out on Chapter 6: Arrival at the Country of Orb

I've seen the reviews, and they're all nice. Although I sometimes wished the reviews were more than 3 sentences. I like reading other people's responses to my story, makes me inspired to do more chapters.

PS: Has anyone seen the Japanese Drama "Trick"? It's a very funny show. I've even been inspired to use some of the villains from the show as villains in my story.

You'll know they're inspired from "Trick" when I make a number sign in parentheses. (#)

Review away!


	6. Preparations

**Chapter 6: Preparations**

Summary from last chapter: Miriallia found out the real reason why she was captured: her life is in danger by her old friend, Kuzzey Buzzkirk. Not wanting to live in hiding forever, she wants Dearka to teach her how to use a handgun. How will Dearka handle this newfound determination within Miriallia?

Stay Tuned and find out!

Review replies-

**Aquamuse**- actually, playing 'Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes' inspired me to think of Milly with a gun. One of the characters, Meryl Silverbough, actually looks like her.

**Miriallia Elthman**- I just thought, "What did Kuzzey do for four years?" Why not make him a killer? Besides, I don't like him.

PS: Mind if I use your name? It's kind of crucial to the story's epilogue.

**XWHRobynx**- Hmm...Tolle's Ghost eh? My gods, you inspired me again!

**Mystique Rain**- Fine, I'll do it in the beginning, like I am now!

**DreamAnimeKitten**- Hope you like this one

**Princess Paine of Darkness**- I think I'll mention some people that didn't get much recognition in SEED (e.g: Sai)

**Lomiothiel**- I mainly use Kuzzey cuz I not really good at making up characters, and because I don't like him. Mainly because I don't like him and he doesn't look like a killer, does he?

**cheerful-pinkstar**- I hope you're still in the Dearka/Miriallia mood!

On with the story...

-Introducing some characters-

**Senator Ardel**- 49 years old and part of the ZAFT Council. He's one of the last 3 Council members that were in during the war. He thinks highly of Senator Zala, whom was his friend before the war. Like Senator Zala, he is very anti-Natural and pro-Coordinator. He is disgusted at Dearka for going to Earth to protect Miriallia, who is a Natural.

* * *

-=War Room=-

**Dearka's POV**

_What the hell is Milly thinking? She wants to learn on how to use a gun..._

"So...Dearka, will you teach me how to use a gun?" asked Milly with big puppy dog eyes complete with a whimpering mouth.

I walked up to Milly while still looking at the ground.

"Dearka...what's wrong? Why aren't you saying anything? Dearka?"

When I came up to Milly, I reached for my hip holster and pulled out a handgun and placed it in her eagerly awaiting hands.

I then asked her to do one simple task.

"Milly...shoot me," said with my arms outstretched.

"Dearka, wh...what?" asked a shocked Milly, her hands trembling with the my gun.

"Do it. Right here, right now," said as I pulled the barrel of the gun towards the direction of my heart.

"Dearka..." said Milly with confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Do it," said as I pull the gun closer, as the barrel touched my uniform.

"No..." said Milly, trying to pull the gun away from my body.

"Do it," said as I pulled the gun closer.

"No, please...don't," said Milly with her eyes widen, with tears starting to form.

"DO IT!," yelled as I held the gun close to my heart.

With the yell startling her, she tensed up and unknowingly pulled the trigger...

Click.

Not knowing what happened, Milly looked up to my face, with tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"Why...why did you make me pull the trigger?" asked Milly in a frantic tone.

"I...I...dunno," said with a faint of...I could of killed you!" yelled Milly, dropping the gun on the floor and standing there, looking at the long neglected base grounds.

"Don't worry about it Milly," said as I went to place a hand on her shoulder.

But Milly backed away from my attempts to soothe her. As I tried again she backed away from me once again.

"What's wrong Milly? Are you scared or something?" said as I continued to go after her.

"You could of died because of me...and you're just acting calm? What is it with you?" said as she backed away, ultimately onto a wall.

Unable to back up any further, I walked up to her and lowered my head to see each other, eye to eye.

"I just don't want you using a gun. Just leave all the bad things to me, okay?" said as I leaned in for a kiss.

But Milly ducked that attempt and squirmed out of my reach. When I saw her face again, it was filled with innocence.

"Please...Dearka?" asked Milly with big puppy dog eyes and an obviously fake whimper.

"You still want to use a gun?"

Milly just nodded her head slowly.

"Okay...I guess. But I want one thing from you"

"What's that, Dearka?" asked a confused Milly.

**Miriallia's POV**

"This," said as he close his eyes and puckered his lips.

_Oh no...not this again. But...I guess a peck on the lips wouldn't hurt._

My face rose slowly in order to meet his unsavory requirement. In one swift action, I kissed him for a brief second and immediately pulled my head back...only to realize that I was in between him and a hard wall, which the back of my head would soon meet.

If it wasn't for Dearka's hand, which cushioned the back of my head, preventing collision with the hard concrete wall.

I then saw his face coming closer and closer until we were again seeing each other eye to eye.

"Just because I'm not Tolle doesn't mean that you can leave kisses just for him," smirked Dearka as he slowly closed the distance from his face to mine, making me all tense.

Just as he was about to make contact with my lips, he tipped his head to the side and kissed my cheek.

Being confused, I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced my opened mouth with his own.

_It...felt pleasant. I didn't feel it the other times he kissed me because I didn't expect any of those, but this one felt good._

_But still...it's uncomfortable whenever he does this._

After he was done with his kissing barrage, he rested his forehead on mine and looked at me in the eyes.

"How was that kiss?" asked Dearka with a big smile on his face.

"Please...please stop," was all I could say after all this, looking towards the ground.

"But I think you liked it," said Dearka, taking notice of my light blush around my cheeks.

"But still, please stop," said meekly.

"But you didn't deny that you like it," reminded Dearka.

"Okay...I...I liked it...a little. But please stop," pleaded with big puppy eyes.

"Oh okay...fine," complained Dearka as he stepped away from me, giving me some personal space.

"We...should get to the base level if you want to get started on handling a gun," said Dearka as he offered his hand in front of me.

"Whats...what's the hand for?" asked, as I was very suspicious of his actions at this point.

"What? I can't be a gentleman and escort you out of here?" smirked Dearka.

"I...guess so," said as I let him grab my hand and gently headed towards the elevator, ultimately leading up to the base level.

-=Shooting range=-

After an uncomfortable silence in the elevator, Dearka escorted me to one of the long neglected areas of the base, the shooting range.

Old bullet casings lay strewn across the ground. There were even remnants of what looked like handguns. Most of the range was dark, so I couldn't see what was in the room.

I saw Dearka grab what looked like an ammo clip from his pocket and inserted it into his gun. He then gave it to me and pointed towards an empty beer bottle, some 100 feet away from the both of us.

"See that bottle?" said Dearka as he pointed directly at it.

"Yes...want me to shoot it?" said eagerly

"Well...yes. Go ahead and shoot," said Dearka, stepping away from me.

I positioned my...well _his_ gun so I can shoot at the bottle.

_How hard exactly can this be?_

Then I found out. As I shot for the very first time, the bullet did not make it to its destination.

"Wh...what? I aimed for the bottle and shot...what happened?" asked as I examined the gun.

"Uh...Milly. Just pointing it in the direction of the bottle isn't going to work. You have to actually aim _at_ the bottle. Here, I'll help you," said Dearka as he walked towards me.

"No...no...I'm fine. I can learn this on my own," said nervously as I motioned lightly for Dearka to stay away from me.

_Damn...I do need his help on this...but I sort of don't want him near me for the moment._

_It's not that I don't like him...but whenever he gets near me...well, there's kissing involved that's for sure._

_It's just uncomfortable that Dearka is kissing me...not Tolle._

Gathering my thoughts, I retried to shoot the bottle again.

I fired a shot...SUCCESS!

I got the bottle to burst with only 2 shots!

"I did it! Dearka, I did it!" said as I hugged him.

_Wait a minute...why am I hugging him?_

As I moved back to get some distance, I felt Dearka's hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Dearka with a serious expression.

"I told you already Dearka, I want to do this," said as I looked at his gun, inscribed with his name on the barrel.

"Okay then, I'll make the training harder," said Dearka as he flipped some switches in the shooting range.

"Harder?"

I saw what he meant by harder. As he flipped a switch, the entire place lightened up, showing more bottles...but this time they were being moved by some mechanism.

"Shoot all those bottles,"

"Eh?"

"Shoot all of them,"

I fired at one bottle...missed.

I fired at another bottle...missed.

This kept going until I heard a very familiar sound.

Click. Click. Click.

I heard Dearka chuckle at my skills.

"Don't laugh because I can't shoot moving bottles," said, with a tongue sticking out in a snobbish manner.

He continued to chuckle while opening some boxes and throwing them to me. I looked at what he threw and noticed that these were spare bullets.

"Here...let me show you how to reload," said Dearka as he took his gun from my hand and showed me how to reload.

"There are some more bullets over in that crate. Just keep shooting until you get all the bottles," said Dearka as he was walking away.

"Dearka...where are you going?" said with a bit of nervousness.

_Granted, I don't want him close to me, but I don't want to be all alone in this base._

"To make some breakfast...why, scared of being alone?" smirked Dearka as he continued walking.

"N...No. Just uh...get me something sweet,"

"Sweet? There's nothing that is even sweet in an abandoned military base," chuckled Dearka.

"Just...uh...get me whatever you're having," said as I continued shooting at the bottles.

After Dearka left the shooting range, I looked over his gun...with utter disgust.

_Why am I even holding a gun?_

Putting that thought aside, I continued shooting at those bottles.

**Dearka's POV**

45 minutes later

-=Kitchen=-

Some eggs here, some bacon there, some sausage everywhere and a hot cup of 'Desert Tiger' brand coffee, a good breakfast only a fool would disagree on.

And some fried rice on the side...a dish full of meat isn't very good if it doesn't have much of any other types of food.

After I made the final preparations to 'our' breakfast, I decided to let it cool for a little while and check up if any communications have been sent from Yzak or any of my soldiers.

-=Communications room=-

To my surprise, there was a message on one of the display consoles. It was marked "Urgent."

Oh...great. Another message from the council, I wonder what this could be?

"Commander Dearka...I trust you have had a good 6 months on Earth?" said some smart-ass from the council.

"Skip the geriatrics, I know why you called me, Senator Ardel" said with a venomous tone.

"Then you know why I'm calling," said the Senator in a serious tone.

"I know why you're calling, and no, I'm not giving up,"

"Oh puh-leaze, she's just a Natural. There are plenty of beautiful Coordinator girls up here in PLANT"

"I don't care, I'm still looking after her, regardless of what you say,"

"You're using ZAFT soldiers and equipment, that means I have full authority over what you do with them," smirked the senator, thinking he has made a point.

"Least I don't hate Naturals," said, eye to eye.

"And what's wrong with hating Naturals? They're weak, stupid, and they think they can do whatever they want with Coordinators. I'm doing you a favor by getting you with a Coordinator, not a pitiful Natural," said the Senator as he smoked a cigar

"The answer is and always will be: no," sternly said.

"...Oh well. I guess I can't get you out of it. But remember one thing: I have one of the highest authority in ZAFT. Don't think I won't forget this...or that pathetic girl of yours..." said as he closed communications.

Damn...knowing what he'll do, he'll send ZAFT after Milly too! 

I left the communications room, got our breakfasts and headed for the shooting range, hoping Milly is still there.

"Milly...are you there? Milly?" said as I looked around.

There were empty boxes, as well as empty, but used, bullet casings. The bottles that were used for target practice were...all broken.

_I guess Milly learns fast...but where is she?_

As I walked around some more, I found my gun on the floor, out of ammo.

_Where are you Milly? Hey, I see footprints!_

I walked the way where the footprints indicated and found my way to a beach outside the military base, and found Milly, sitting on the sand, looking out to the open blue seas.

Having not noticing my presence yet, I stealthily made my steps toward her, holding our breakfast.

I took about 5 steps until she tensed up and looked at me.

_Damn, some stealth skills eh?_

I put aside my stealth skills and headed for her, handing her silver utensils and handing her a plate of my delicious breakfast.

"Th...thanks Dearka," said Milly as she slowly dug into my food, obviously enjoying it.

"You know, Tolle...oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk about him," said Milly, chewing on a piece of sausage.

"Oh...go ahead. I like to hear what you have to say about Tolle," said as I chewed on my eggs.

"It's just that...Tolle never made food as good as this,"

"So...he was a bad cook?"

"He...wasn't bad. He wasn't a good one either, but whenever he made something, he always asked me if I wanted a taste of whatever he made. We always laughed when we tasted each others cooking," said Milly, letting out a small chuckle.

"Tolle must have meant a lot to you"

"When Tolle and I were dating, we both had dreams of having jobs that we wanted to become. Tolle wanted to be a doctor and I wanted to become a high school teacher. I guess when Tolle died, my dreams to be a teacher died with him," said Milly with a small tear running down her eye.

"So...Dearka, enough about me, I want to hear on how your life has been after the war," asked Milly, wiping away her tears.

"I uh...I just stayed in the military. Gained a few ranks, now have my own squadron, and just lived out here for the past 6 months," said, leaving out some details.

_I can't let her know that after the war I have my own mansion in PLANT and own several business chains on various colonies and countries, Orb being one of them. Letting her know I had huge success would just depress her further_.

After we finished our breakfast, I grabbed out plates and headed towards the kitchen to dispose of the plates, leaving Milly out on the beach, alone with her thoughts.

I headed to my quarters to gather my thought as well. As I sat on my bed, I grabbed the teddy bear I had for four years, and looked at Milly's locket that was around its neck.

I guess this bear is why I keep going for Milly.

-=Flashback=-

Four Years Ago 

-=ArchAngel=-

"Milly?" yelled as I checked her quarters.

Not there.

"Milly?" yelled as I checked the observation deck.

Not there.

"Milly?" yelled as I checked the bridge.

Not there.

_Where could she be? I have to leave ArchAngel soon; I even got her this teddy bear to remind her of me._

As I walked down one of many of ArchAngel's corridors, I spotted one of Milly's friends.

"It's...Sai, isn't it?" asked in an urgent tone.

"Yes, do you need something, Dakka?" asked Sai as he adjusted his glasses.

_Damn, he still can't my name right. Oh well, I'll let it pass._

"Have you seen Miriallia? It's real important that I have to see her," said with utter importance.

"I guess I can do that before I leave ArchAngel," said Sai as he left, adjusting his glasses.

-45 minutes later-

Damn, I searched everywhere, just where could she be? Wait...is that crying I hear coming from the observation deck?

I moved closer and hid behind the archway leading to the observation deck.

I peeked a little, just to see Miriallia crying, looking out at the stars.

I dropped my teddy bear and slowly walked over to her.

Noticing my presence, she stood up and wiped away her tears.

"Hello...Dearka. Are you leaving soon?" asked Milly still with hints of tears.

"Yes...hey, why are you crying?" said as I walked over to her.

"It's just that everyone is leaving today and...I'm going to miss them," said Milly, her eyes retreating to the ground.

"I'll...miss you too,"

Not wanting to go away so fast, I raised my hand to give her my teddy bear...or at least I thought it was in my hand.

_I must have dropped it somewhere on ArchAngel. I'll look for it later._

Not wanting to be embarrassed, I did something that I remembered I used to do when I was a child.

"Eh, Dearka? What is that?" asked Milly, looking ay my hand.

"It's a pinky swear. It's something I used to do when I was a child. Come on, you do the same thing," said, motioning her.

"O...Okay," said Milly as she made her hand into a fist, letting only the pinky out in a hook like grip.

"What now?" asked a confused Milly.

I then used my pinky to grab hers, effectively linking them together.

"I promise one day that I'll come back...so don't cry okay?"

"I promise I won't cry...so what next?"

I shook our pinkies up and down, effectively making our promises sealed.

"So...I guess this is it," said, still with our pinkies intertwined, letting them go.

"Good-bye, Dearka," said a smiling Milly, waving her hand.

"Good-bye, Milly," said as I walked out of the observation deck, noticing something.

_So there's my teddy bear...I think I'll give it to her the next time we meet. I hope it's soon._

That was the last time I left ArchAngel, and headed for my home back on PLANT.

-=End Flashback=-

I looked at her locket and opened it; revealing a picture of Milly and some guy.

_This must be Tolle. So this is the person that Milly has been fixated over. The person that I have to make Milly think I'm better at._

I looked at the picture again. She was happy when she took this picture...with him.

I looked over my teddy bear, careful that its 'special package' hasn't been found.

_Good, it hasn't. If it was, I would have to explain to Milly about, which I don't want to...for now._

Looking at the locket made me think of Milly...oh no Milly!

_I left her all alone on the beach!_

So I ran to the back of the shooting range where the beach was.

There she is. Playing in the sand...next to the...

"Milly! Watch out!" yelled as I ran towards her.

Too late, one of the huge waves got to her, soaking her from head to toe, ruining her lovely dress.

I forgot to tell her about these, because they tend to happen around this time.

I ran up to her, placing my ZAFT jacket over her shivering body.

"Thanks...Dearka," said Milly as she held onto my jacket tightly, making it wet as well.

"Let's go back to my room to get you dried up," said as I grabbed Milly's hand and escorted to my quarters, where her remaining clothes were.

-20 minutes later-

After Milly took a shower and got dressed, I was shocked in awe, and blushing to the point my entire face was red.

She wore a light gray skirt that went just below the mid thigh and wore a light blue sleeveless vest.

"Dearka...are you okay?" asked Milly as she put on a fisherman's hat.

"Umm...no, I'm fine really. Did you plan to go somewhere when you were in Orb?" asked, trying to alleviate my blush with some conversation.

"You mean before I was "captured" by you?" said Milly as she did the quotes thing with her fingers.

"Y...yes, sorry about that Milly. I really am," said, nervously looking away from her eyes.

"Well, I did want to go to the Orb Emporium. I wanted to shop for things I liked," said Milly in a gleeful tone.

"I guess when we get to Orb, we can shop together," said as I walked to the bed.

"Wait a minute, 'we', since when do you come into the equation?" asked Milly with hands on her hips.

"I'll protect you when we are in Orb," said as I went into the bathroom with some clothes from my dresser.

"Oh...okay I guess, but no intimate touching okay?" asked a frantic Milly through the bathroom door.

"Okay...I won't do any of that while we're in Orb," said as I put on new pants.

Then I saw I door crack open a little as I saw her hand coming from the other side.

"Do you pinky swear on it?" asked Milly as she made her pinky into a hook.

"Okay, I swear. Now could you not open the door, I'm changing in here," said as I returned the gesture.

I finished changing into my outfit for Orb and stepped into the bedroom.

I wore a brown leather jacket with my white undershirt and black pants. Even though Orb is a very warm place, I like to dress like I'm in PLANT.

"I guess all we have to do it wait at the launch pad for our shuttle," said as I motioned her to leave my bedroom.

"Wait...I have to get something," said Milly as she grabbed the locket from my teddy bear and put it around her neck.

Damn...she still wants to wear the locket. Fine...but I'm taking my teddy bear with me. No way Tolle is going to get Milly over me!

-=Launch Pad=-

-2 hours later-

Finally! After (impatiently) waiting for a couple of hours, the shuttle finally came. I saw my soldiers come out and gave me the ZAFT salute.

"Sir, all of her belongings are on the shuttle. Would you like us to bring them to the base?" said one of the soldiers.

"No," meekly said Milly.

"I respond to the commander's ord..."

"You heard her. It's her stuff, let her have say over it," commanded as I interrupted my soldier.

"Yes, sir," said my soldiers as they looked over the shuttle.

"In fact...put everything that was on this base into the shuttle,"

"Sir?" asked one of the soldiers.

"We're not coming back here again, so we'll take everything and put in on my Orb base,"

"Yes sir!" yelled all of my soldiers as they ran to different parts of the base to gather anything to put on the shuttle.

I saw Yzak got off the shuttle, with a sleepy expression.

"Hey Dearka, we got everything you asked for, so what now?"

"We're heading to my base in Orb"

"...At least that place is better than this run down base," said Yzak as he got on the shuttle that he was sleeping in.

"What should I do?" asked Milly as she stood next to me.

"Ehh...just get on the shuttle. Get some sleep, Orb is about 4 hours away," said as I playfully ruffled with Milly's hair, letting out a small chuckle.

"Okay...just stop. It took me a long time to get my hair the way it is," said Milly as she got on the shuttle.

After 2 hours of my soldiers packing up whatever was left of this base, including my belongings, the shuttle left, headed for my base in Orb, where the next part of my, I mean _our_, adventure would begin.

* * *

After some handgun training and a breakfast down at the beach, Dearka and Milly heads for Orb, specifically his base. What will happen then? And what will Senator Ardel do?

Stay tuned and find out!

For the seventh chapter, the name of which I have yet to figure out


	7. Getting Settled

**Chapter 7: Getting Settled**

Summary from Chapter 6: After some handgun training and some intimate conversation with Dearka, Miriallia heads for Orb for the next step on their journey. What should happen when they get there?

Review Replies:

**Lomiothiel**- Let's just say Dearka hates losing a girl to a dead guy

**XWHRobynx**- I despise "Mary Sues" as well

**DreamAnimeKitten, Angel of Dreams, cheerful-pinkstar**- thanks

**Miriallia Elthman**- Oh No! I spoiled the ending for you by asking you that question! But I didn't spoil you how the events lead to the epilogue...

If you have read my profile page, you'd see that this story is projected about to about 15 chapters. Even if this story is still being done during SEED Destiny, I'll still do the story. I'll just say the events never happened!

Next story I plan to do would probably do something with SEED Destiny. I hope Lunamaria is alive when the series ends.

On to the story...

* * *

**Dearka's POV**

-3 hours and 30 minutes into the flight-

"Hmm...Tolle," murmured Milly in her sleep as she slept on one of the reclined seats, with me seating next to her..

_Damn...she's still in love with him. Why is he in her heart? Why not me?_

I stood up and walked out of the cabin when I heard...

"Hmm...Dearka," murmured Milly as she turned to the side facing me, still asleep.

She must be dreaming about me. Score one for Mr. Dekkie! I wonder that she's dreaming about... 

With that thought, I left the room, leaving Milly in whatever she's dreaming of right now.

I need to see Yzak before he leaves...

**Miriallia's Dream**

_It's been so long. So long since I've seen you... Tolle._

"Hold me," said as I leapt into his awaiting arms, embracing his warmth.

"Don't worry, Miriallia. I'll always be here for you," reminded Tolle as he lowered his head towards mine.

"Close your eyes, you'll love this," said Tolle as he brought his head closer and closer.

I closed my eyes for the kiss.

It felt great.

"Hmm...Tolle...oh," murmured as I kissed him back, with my eyes still closed.

After what seemed like eternity, we stopped kissing as we faced each other.

"Hmm...," murmured as I opened my eyes to look at Tolle, or at least I thought it was Tolle.

"...Dearka?"

**Dearka's POV**

After a couple of minutes of asking my soldiers where Senator Yzak was, I finally found him at the shuttle's personnel room, drinking what looked like 20-year-old scotch.

"Yzak...can I talk to you about something?" said as I sat down next to him.

"Sure...what is it about?" said the drunk Senator.

"It's about Senator Ardel," said as I got one of the empty glasses and filled it with scotch as well.

When Yzak heard what I said, he simply laughed it off.

"Didn't you hear Dearka? He's not a Senator anymore," said Yzak as he drank some more.

"What!" exclaimed as I spilled much of my drink on the floor.

"I replaced him. I guess my secretary didn't tell you,"

"Why? Wait...how?"

"Everyone hated him anyways. With my mom's support, I am now part of the Council. I always wanted to be a part of the Council, but now..." said Yzak as he mumbled something.

"I take it you don't like being on the Council," said as I refilled his glass.

"It's so boring. All they ever do is talk about the PLANT's and their inhabitants and other junk. I miss being in the military, at least I had fun with the guys," said a solemn Yzak.

"You miss the war huh?" asked as I downed my glass, waiting Yzak to fill up my glass.

"I do. I miss when all of us had something fun to do. I don't, however, miss this," said Yzak as he point to the scar on his face.

"You still have that scar?" said as Yzak filled up my glass.

"I thought about having surgery to get rid of it, but I don't know. I guess I just grew to accept it. Besides, I'm getting numbers from girls everyday since I became a council member," chuckled Yzak.

"Are you dating someone?"

"I think you've met her, she's my secretary,"

"Her? Damn...what a nice catch," said as I whistled.

"When we get married, we'll both go through gene therapy to have children. I'm not going to look for Naturals like you," said Yzak.

Just as I was about to say something, one of my soldiers walked in.

"Commander, we arrived at the base and Senator, a shuttle is waiting to get you back to PLANT," said the soldier as he left the room to unload all the cargo to my next base.

"Hey Dearka...if you need anything, call me and I'll do everything I can to get it. Don't call my secretary ugly though, or I'll kill you," sarcastically said Yzak.

"Later Yzak," said as I saw my best friend leave the room and presumably board the next shuttle soon after.

"Oh...I should wake Milly up," said to myself as I headed back to my personal cabin, where Milly should still be sleeping.

Sure enough, she was still there sleeping.

When I walked up to her and lightly shoved her to make her awake.

"We're here," said in a gentle voice as I saw her eyes flutter open, looking at me in a dazed expression.

"Tolle?" muttered Milly as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers.

_The hell? I look nothing like him._

"It's me..De..." was all I could say before my lips touched hers.

Her lips once again felt heavenly. Still, I wish she were thinking about me when we do this.

I hate to lose to a dead guy.

But hey, I'm not complaining that she's kissing me in the real world.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, she stopped kissing and looked into my eyes. 

"Dearka?" said a wide-eyed Milly.

"Yes...lovely?" said as I dreamily looked into her eyes.

"So...so sorry," apologized Milly as she retracted her hands around my neck and snaked her way out of my way and headed for the door.

"Wait...what was wrong with the kiss?" yelled as I saw her holding against the doorway.

"Nothing...but don't do it again. When I wake up, I can't see very well, so don't do it okay?" said Milly as she stood there.

"Fine, fine. Here, I'll show you around the base," said as I walked up to her, grabbed her hand and led her out of the shuttle, onto my base.

**Miriallia's POV**

-Dearka's "Base"-

_Dearka calls this a "base"? It's a 5-story mansion!_

_The 50 bedrooms...the 25 bathrooms...huge dining area...humongous swimming pool...outdoor garden..._

_Wow. Dearka has made a life for himself._

"Hey Dearka...why did you call it a base? It looks more like a mansion to me," said as I tried to catch up walking to him, since he was walking at a fast pace.

"It's because there's 5 levels of my underground military base under this mansion," lectured Dearka.

Then I noticed something, I saw one of the many butlers, but this one stood out.

"Isn't that one of your soldiers?" asked as he walked by me, giving me the ZAFT salute

"Yeah...Orb doesn't allow outside military forces. So they have to take up jobs around my "mansion" to cover their military status. Besides...they don't complain since I double their military pay to just clean up around the place,"

"But you only have 6 sold..."

"I only have 6 left on your case. Now that we have arrived at my base, there's over 40 soldiers, all disguised as butlers, maids, gardeners...ahhh...here we are," said Dearka as he stopped at a door on the 5th floor.

"What is this room?" asked in a meek voice.

"It's my bedroom," smirked Dearka as he opened the door.

A king sized bed...a wall-sized screen TV...state of the art computer...this is a dream I know I could never achieve.

"Okay guys, proceed to move her belongings in room 500," said Dearka to a walkie-talkie

"Could you look for another room?" pleaded with big puppy eyes.

"Why...don't you like sleeping on my bed?" smirked a gleeful Dearka.

"I just...I just want to have my own room...that's all," said as bashful as I could.

With Dearka contemplating, a few moments later, he talked into his walkie-talkie again.

"Hold it guys...lets find another location," said Dearka as he left his bedroom, leaving me all alone.

I then let out a big grin on my face.

Check. Dearka isn't the only one who can be sneaky.

I fumbled around his drawers, eventually coming upon old photo albums.

I grabbed all that I could find and placed them all on the bed.

I wonder what his life is like...

I lay on the bedon my stomach as I looked through his photo albums.

One of the albums had his family pictures...boring.

Another had pictures of his childhood days. He looks cute when he was a child.

Another had pictures of his military days.

Album after album was filled with pictures that had Dearka in it.

Then the last album had the word "Love"

This must be about all those girls he dated.

Sure enough, I was right.

On the first page there were photos of what presumably were his dates.

There's a blond...a brunette...a redhead...and that's just on one photo!

I kept turning the pages just to see what his tastes were.

"Man, Dearka will just go after anything with two legs," said, chuckling to myself.

"Not really," said Dearka, standing next to me, with a sarcastic tone.

"Dearka! I didn't here you come in. Sor...Sorry, there was nothing else to do in your room," said nervously, as I closed the album.

But Dearka, in a flash, grabbed my wrists and pulled them above his head, in effect pulling me too.

"It hurts, Dearka," said, as I was being held closer and closer towards Dearka, until we saw each other once again at eye level.

"You promised that you wouldn't do this in public, remember?" reminded as I tried squirming out of his reach.

As I continued to squirm, Dearka let go of my wrists, catching me while I fell towards the bed.

But Dearka, once again, catches me with his arms and pulls me towards his chest, enclosing his arms around me again.

"I said I wouldn't do this in public. But this is a private residence, so I haven't broken your little rule," smirked Dearka as he lowered his face once again.

But then he stopped lowering with a confused expression.

"You're not going to fight this time?" asked Dearka as he held me.

"I...I'm guess I'm just used to it by now. Still want to..." was all I said as he pressed his lips against mine.

As he still kissed me, I lost my balance and fell on the bed, with Dearka on top, still locking lips with mine.

After what seemed like forever, he stopped kissing and looked at me.

"So...did you like it?" smirked Dearka.

"...Sort...of. Can you get off of me...it's getting hot," said as I pushed against his chest.

As Dearka got up and stood next to me, I thought of something.

"Hey...Dearka...I was wondering," said as I twiddled my thumbs.

"What is it?" asked Dearka as he collected all of his albums and pushed them under his bed.

"Can I...go to the Orb Emporium?"

"I guess we can go," said Dearka as headed for the door.

"Wait a minute..."we"?" said as I headed for the door as well.

"The killer is still out there, so I'll protect you," said Dearka as he escorted me to the Emporium.

I guess he can come...beats going there alone...

-Orb Emporium-

-1 hour, 30 minutes later-

It's still as I remember it. 10 stories all filled with numerous stores. But damn...Dearka...

"Milly...are you still mad at what happened back there?" said Dearka as he put an arm around me.

"Who the hell goes 120 km on a 50 km freeway?!" yelled as I swatted his arm away.

"Relax...there was no other cars there," said as he walked as if nothing happened.

"We could have been killed!" yelled as I reiterated my point.

As we kept yelling at each other, I noticed that yelling at him was starting to attract a crowd.

"Nothing to see here...just a minor scuffle," said nervously as I lightly waved my hands in front of me.

As the small crowd dispersed, Dearka and I continued walking.

"I take it you don't like crowds," smirked Dearka as he nudged my arm a bit.

"I just don't want to be the center of attention...that's all," said as I inched away from him.

"Hey...here we are," said as I pointed to the "Beach Bummers" clothing store.

**Dearka's POV**

-1 hour later-

_Damn she's taking forever._

_I think I'll wander around a bit_.

"Here Milly," said as I handed her my platinum card.

"What is it Dearka...can't stand being in a clothing store?" said a sarcastic Milly.

"No...I can't stand being in a store for an hour," said as I headed for the store entrance.

"Wait...I thought you're going to protect me, remember?" reminded a puppy-eyed Milly.

"The Emporium has over 120 security guards, you're well protected,"

"Wait...we are we going to see each other again?"

"Meet me at the fountain by the entrance in...oh...2 hours," said as I left the clothing store.

"I think I'll just walk to McGinty's to get some beer," said to myself, taking the elevator to the 10th floor.

As I made my way to the pub, by some unknown force had made me go to the jewelry store next to it.

_Damn this place is expensive...wait...is that what I think it is?_

_It is!_

It was the locket that was worn around Milly's neck. When I looked down to see the price...I was dumbfounded...

40,000 credits! That's damn expensive! How did she get all those credits? I doubt the military paid her that much during the war.

"I can't help but you're eyeing that locket over there. Got someone special in mind for that locket,?" said the middle aged man who works for the store.

"No...just thinking I've seen that locket before," said as I examined the other jewelry strewn over the store.

"Well that's a rare sight. We only had one sold since the war ended," said the salesman as he handled a purchase with another customer.

That must mean...

"Did you sell..." said before I was interrupted.

"I get a break in like 3 minutes. Go hang out at the bar next to the store...I'll talk to you then," said the salesman as he handled more purchases.

-McGinty's Pub-

-10 minutes later-

As I sat at one of the crowded tables, I kept looking around to see where that salesman was.

Where is that guy? He's taking forever...

"Sorry I was late...just that there were more customers since you left," said the salesman as he placed his beer on the table and seating across from me.

"I didn't mind...really," said as I drank my beer.

"So you wanted to know who bought that locket?"

"Yes"

"Well...that happened 4 years ago...so I don't remember much," said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What if I made you remember much...with oh...lets say...4 million credits," said as I got a checkbook out of my pocket.

"Save it, I have over 400 million credits in my account. Your money's no good here,"

"But I saw you work at the little jewelry store next door,"

"Oh...oh that? That's just a little hobby of mine. Anyhow, about that locket...," said as he fumbled around for a cigar and a lighter.

"Ah...yes...I remember the person well. It was like a few days after the war, I think during peace talks with ZAFT and the EA. The day started out as a sunny morning, and this cute piece of work came walking into the store. Brunette, cute face, petite body...damn that guy is lucky to have her. Too bad for me though, I'm been married and divorced so many times that I don't really care if I get another girl.

Anyhow, this girl came walking in and said what was the price of that locket over there. At the time it was 30,000 credits, she said she only had 2,000 credits. Being a salesman, I refused, saying she didn't have enough. She begged me to have it, saying she would do anything to have it. I still said no. She then left the store, still crying her eyes out.

Hours passed, tens of jewelry had been purchased, and that girl came back, all bruised and limping on one leg. Not wanting to cause a commotion, I led her to the back of the store. When the day was over, I asked her what happened; she said that she did some things she regretted. I asked her is this worth some locket, she just nodded her head and took something out of her pockets.

It was credits. But there were only 10,000 credits, way below the cost of the locket. I don't know what came over me...but I led her to the store and grabbed the locket. She said she didn't have enough, I just said it just became free. But I made her promise that she'd pay it back...with 150 interest. She even wanted an inscription, so I inscribed the locket free of charge...now what was the inscription again?

Oh yes...it was for a "Tolle and Miriallia," least I think that was her name...it is hard to remember a name that long. When she left the store, I said, "This Tolle is a lucky guy, don't get him mixed with another girl." I guess I said something wrong, because she left the store crying...I guess there are some words that shouldn't be said," said as the salesman drank his beer.

"Why did you give it for free?" said as I drank my beer.

"When you come to have as many marriages as I have, you'd appreciate the love youths have for each other. I just didn't want to give her hopes up, like I've broken many girls hopes in my teens,"

"This has been bugging me...but why are all your jewelry so expensive? I've checked the Orb Census, and there's not a lot of people that can afford something like this"

"If you buy jewelry from my store, I'll make sure that it has a lot of meaning, so it doesn't become another accessory to be kept around,"

"Thanks for the story, I have to go. I didn't catch your name. My name's Dearka Elthman," said as I got up from the chair and reached my hand for his.

"Steven McGinty," said as he shook my hand.

"McGinty? That means that..."

"I own the pub, the jewelry store...hell, I own all the stores on the 10th floor," chuckled Steven.

"I think I should pay for my tab here," said as I pulled out my credit card.

"Relax...it's free. Just remember to pay me back 150 whenever you can," said Steven as he continued drinking his beer as I left the pub.

**Normal POV (haven't done this in a while)**

-20 minutes later-

When Steven McGinty came back to the jewelry store, he noticed a big fat envelop.

He asked who put the envelope there; another employee said a tanned man said these were for McGinty.

When he looked inside to see it's contents, he saw credits. Exactly 45,000 of them, and a note saying: Consider her debt repaid.

He must be a friend of that Miriallia chick I was talking about.

He chuckled as he noticed another envelop below the counter, except this was much bigger than the one opened earlier.

Must have dropped when he sent it here.

Inside were over 4 million credits, and another note, saying: Thanks for the story.

He chuckled at the note.

"Boss...what's so funny?" said one of the employees working there.

"Nothing...nothing at all," said Steven as he went into the back room, to place his newfound money into the safe.

**Dearka's POV**

-First Level-

"Dearka...you said you'd be here in two hours...you're an half an hour late!" yelled Milly as she was holding her shopping bags.

"Eh...Milly? Maybe giving you a platinum card isn't such a good idea," said, eyeing many...MANY shopping bags from several stores.

"I guess I kinda went crazy when I shopped," said Milly trying, but failing to hide the bags behind her back.

"So...what did you buy?" said Milly as she lowered the bags to the ground, giving her arms a much-needed rest.

"Nothing...just this music box," said, as I held the bag containing the music box.

"A music box? That's...nice," said Milly with a faint, but obvious blush around her cheeks.

"Here...you can have it," said as I put it in one of her shopping bags.

"Dearka...you didn't have to..."

"Yeah, I know...but I just thought you'd like it...that's all," said nervously as put the bags you help me carry the bags?" asked a bashful Milly.

"I guess...but you were just fine handling them yourself," said as I went to grab some of her bags.

As I grabbed some of the bags, Milly came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Milly?" said as the kiss was still lingering on my cheek.

"I just want...to say thanks for everything. Lets go home, okay?" said Milly as she carried the remaining bags with me.

As we walked towards the parking lot, I accidentally dropped some of the bags. When Milly looked back at me, I expected her to be angry, but she just smiled and came back to me.

"Here...I can hold more bags," was all she said as she walked to my silver convertible.

"I think I can drive," said Milly as she placed all of the bags in the convertible.

"Why...don't like my driving?" smirked as I got the keys out of my pocket.

"I smell alcohol. With the way you drive and the alcohol in your system, I think it would be best that I drive," said Milly, swiping the keys from my hand.

"Fine...fine, I'll let you drive...just this once," said as I sat in the passengers seat.

With that over with, Milly drove home to my base, although she drives a lot slower than I do.

**Killer's POV**

It is as he said...she's here.

As she left the parking lot, I got a good look at those license plates.

I should report to "HIM" about this...he will be very pleased about my report.

Enjoy your stay, Miriallia Haww...your days are numbered.

Starting tomorrow, the "games" shall begin!

* * *

After a trip to the Emporium, Milly starts to open up to Dearka. Dearka hears about the story of how she got her locket. But what's this? A killer saw them at the emporium? Oh no!

Stay Tuned for Chapter 8: 5 spoons of sugar!


	8. 5th Spoonful of Sugar

**Chapter 8: The 5th spoonful of sugar**

Summary: After arriving to the "base", Dearka and Miriallia decide to go to the Orb Emporium, a 10-story building where various businesses are held. Dearka decides to have a beer when he goes clothes shopping with Miriallia, but he hears the story on how Miriallia got that locket of hers. A tragic story indeed, but from one POV. So what happens now? Why don't you read and find out?

Review Replies:

**XWHRobynx**- I'll try to add more fluff in later chapters.

**Miriallia Elthman**- Hope you like this chapter, you'll most likely be anticipating the next chapter, since I already have the name for the next one already!

**Princess Paine of Darkness**- It would be so unfair for Kuzzey to show up so soon, or it might not be Kuzzey at all!

**Angel of Dreams**- I will add more "Dekkies" soon, but not too much or else it would lose meaning.

**Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl**- New name eh? Anyhow I will double...no triple...no quadruple check my chapters. Ah hell...just double checks.

**Soul, Cheerful-Pinkstar, DreamAnimeKitten**- Thanks...I guess

**Windrage Shinigami**- Seems that WordPerfect...ain't so perfect after all. I fixed the line you were talking about, so it should be fine.

On to the story!

* * *

**Normal POV**

-Dearka's Secret Base-

-2 hours later-

As Miriallia pulled up to the driveway of the base, she looked over to the passenger seat, where her friend Dearka lay sleeping.

"It's a miracle I even remembered the way back," said Miriallia to...well, herself.

As she got out of the door, she nudged Dearka, waking him up in the process.

"Dearka...we're back," said as she opened his door as well.

**Miriallia's POV**

As Dearka got out of the car, he chuckled at something to himself.

"What's so funny?" said with a little bit of concern.

"Oh...nothing," smirked Dearka as he grabbed my fisherman's hat off my head.

_He must be up to something..._

"There, you look better that way," said Dearka as he put the hat on himself.

"Oh...thank you," said as I opened grabbed some of my bags and stood in front of Dearka.

"Are you going to help me or what?" said as I motioned Dearka at the backseat.

As Dearka grabbed some of the bags, he motioned a soldier dressed as a butler to get the rest of these to his room.

"Your room? I thought I had my own room,"

"There's no rooms left, besides...my room is comfy for two," said Dearka, winking as he made his way to the interior of the mansion.

_No rooms left? That's absurd..._

With the trip to the emporium and holding all these shopping bags, I didn't have it in me to argue with him.

So I just followed him up to his room and, for now, my home away from home.

**Dearka's POV**

-30 minutes later-

"There, I unpacked all of your belongings, Milly. Milly?" said as I looked around our room, only to find that Milly wasn't there.

But then the door opened, with Milly wearing orange pajamas.

"Milly?"

"I thought to myself, "Since I don't really have a choice...I might as well get used to it," said Milly as she simply laid on one of the sides of the bed.

"You should get some sleep too, you've had a tough day," said Milly as she closed her eyes.

"I guess I should," said as I went to the bathroom across my room to get into my nightwear.

_Of course by nightwear, I just mean my briefs._

**Miriallia's POV**

-6 hours later-

As I woke up, I realized that once again, I was sleeping with Dearka, but not by choice.

As I looked at Dearka as he slept, I noticed what he looked like when he was sleeping.

_I have to admit...he does look so cute when he sleeps. And might I add...sexy._

As Dearka was still sound asleep, I decided to use my available time left to look at the last photo album.

When I found it, I looked through it, once again looking at all the girls that he has dated or just plain liked.

When I turned the final page, I nearly blushed and looked back at Dearka, still asleep.

You've kept it all these years...

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

-4 years ago-

-ArchAngel, Eternal, Kusanagi-

A great day for the crew of ArchAngel, just one day after the war ended.

Everyone on all 3 ships rejoiced as they all had a celebration.

Everyone was happy that the war was over...but such was not the case for poor Miriallia, sulking in her quarters while on the outside, laughter and cheers were heard throughout all 3 ships.

Tired of being in her quarters, she got up from her bed and headed for the door, only to be intercepted by a running Dearka, spilling what appears to be chocolate cake at the front of the her uniform shirt.

"Sorry, Milly," replied Dearka as got a crimson handkerchief from his pocket and proceeded to wipe off the food from her uniform.

"No...it's okay," said Milly as she went into the bathroom

When she got out of the bathroom, she wore her white short-sleeved shirt with purple shoulder lines that came with the uniform and held her now-ruined uniform shirt with one hand.

"It's not like I'm going to wear this uniform any longer," said Miriallia, tossing the uniform to her chair.

"So...what did you come here for?" said as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"I was looking for you all over ArchAngel," said Dearka as he held a digital camera.

"Taking a picture?" asked a dumbfounded Miriallia.

"Of everyone on the ship. Look I even got a picture of Murdock. Even though he says he's tough while repairing my Gundam, but he's damn shy when I asked him to say cheese!" exclaimed Dearka as he shown Miriallia his screen captures, one of which was Murdock before he pushed the camera away.

"That's nice. Want one of me?" meekly said Miriallia as she stood up and straightened what was left of her uniform.

"Okay, then," muttered Dearka as he put the camera on the table, facing her. He then took out a small remote.

"Let's switch countdowns okay?" said Dearka as he stood next to Miriallia.

"Okay," said Miriallia as she heard the remote being pushed.

(A/N: Dearka has the even numbers, Miriallia has the odds)

"Ten,"

"Nine,"

"Eight,"

"Seven,"

"Six,"

"Five,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"O..." was all Miriallia could say before Dearka put his hand behind her back and put his other hand behind her head and gave her the most unexpected kiss. Since Miriallia didn't have time to react, she left her mouth a gape, so Dearka guided his tongue to find hers, making contact.

Then the inevitable happened.

Flash.

After the camera got this beautiful event, Dearka let go of Miriallia and went for his camera. Miriallia, feeling the air in her lungs had been taken away, laid on the bed to recover her breath.

As Dearka went for the door, Miriallia weakly yelled at Dearka.

"Dearka...can you take another picture?"

"Why, didn't like the kiss?" grinned Dearka.

"I just want a normal picture, that's all. I just want a picture for me,"

"Okay then...say cheese," said Dearka as he put the camera close to his head and aimed it towards Miriallia.

As he pressed the button, the words "Out of available space" popped up on the preview screen.

"Aww...damn. The camera can't take any more pictures. Perhaps tomorrow I can get a new card to hold pictures,"

"But we're all leaving tomorrow,"

Without a picture, Dearka didn't have anything to have Miriallia remember him by, until...

**End Flashback **

**Miriallia's POV**

_Come on, where is it?_

_It has to be in one of these boxes._

As I searched through my belongings, I found what he gave me that day.

It was the ZAFT jacket he wore during the war. He said it's payback for ruining my uniform shirt, so I could have this jacket in return.

It was too big for me, hell, my fingers barely reached the cuffs of his sleeves. But it was comfortable to sleep in when I was at the Orphanage.

It was like a very oversized shirt that a lot of girls wear to sleep.

As I looked back at Dearka sleeping, I suddenly felt something in my heart.

_I felt I wanted to be loved by him...but I couldn't betray Tolle's love for me._

_This is too much for me to bear right now. I need to get away for a while._

I looked through all the boxes filled with clothes and decided to get dressed this early.

I dressed up in a short-sleeved peach collarless shirt with a plaid skirt.

As I quietly walked out of the room, I forgot there was a killer after me. So I grabbed his gun from the nightstand.

Only to realize that I didn't have any pockets to hide the gun. So I placed it on the back of my waistband of my skirt and snuck out of the room.

I took about 2 steps out in the hallway before I realized I was not alone.

"Ms. Haww, what could you be doing this early?" said a security guard.

"I'm...just going somewhere," said, trying to find an excuse.

"Have you told this to the Commander?"

"No...but don't tell this to the him,"

"But the Commander will get worried,"

"I promise I'll be back, just give me a day and I promise I'll be back,"

"Okay...but I'll give you the number of the Commander's cell phone if you have any problems," said the guard as he wrote the number on a notepad and handed the paper to her.

"One more thing...do you know where New Cheshire is?"

"Yes, it's only 2 cities over. You should have passed the road when you and the Commander went to the Emporium,"

"Could I get a ride to there?"

"Sure thing Ms. Haww, it should only take about 45 minutes. But..."

"But what?" asked as I looked over the number in my hand.

"When the Commander asks where you are, I'm telling him about this,"

With no other choice, I lightly bit my lip and caved in.

"Okay, lets go,"

-New Cheshire, at a suburban neighborhood-

As I scanned the neighborhood, I found the house I was looking for.

"Okay, stop here," said as I got out of the car painted as a taxi.

"Be safe," said the guard, now dressed up as a taxi driver.

As the car sped away, I looked at the house.

A Victorian-style house which lawn had several flowers, mostly daffodils and lily's.

As I approached the front door, I raised my hand to press the doorbell.

After a moment of silence, I heard some movement, then a couple of locks being opened and I saw her.

"Hi...mom," said as I greeted her with a small wave.

"Miriallia! It's been a year since you last came; this is an unexpected visit coming from you. in," said my mom as she led me into the house.

As I looked around the room, I noticed nothing has changed.

There were various oil paintings on walls and...a full-scale replica of the statue of David right in the middle of the living room.

"Mom! You still have that around?!," yelled as I pointed to the statue.

"Well, it reminds me of your father," said my mom as she hugged the statue.

"Eww...that's...on other words, where is dad anyways?"

"Oh, he's in Germany right now. He should be back on his business trip in a month or so," replied my mom, still passionately hugging the statue.

"M...Mom? Why are you dressed like that?"

(A/N: Her mom is dressed like a teenager. In other words, think of what a teenage girl would wear...now think of a 40 year old woman wearing those same clothes)

"What? I can't have fun and be hip?" sarcastically asked my mom.

_Bah...once my mom has set her mind to something, it's useless to try to talk her out of it._

"I guess, hehe," said nervously, as I heard my stomach grumble.

"Oh dear, you must be hungry. I'll fix something up," said my mom as she went into the kitchen.

-10 minutes later-

When I looked at my plate, I forgot she was a health nut and got me stuff that was incredibly healthy, but was also very awful when I tasted it.

"So..."

_Oh no, I know what this question is going to be. She always asks me this when I make visits._

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" asked my mom, who was cleaning the dishes.

_Whenever I answered the question with a no, she always got depressed. I suppose I can lie to her this one time..._

"...Y...Y...Yes," said as I finally got the answer out.

"REALLY?!" exclaimed my mom as she dropped a couple of plates on the floor.

"Yes...we've been dating for...a month," said as I nervously ate my mom's breakfast.

As she finished washing the dishes, she poured a cup of coffee and placed it near my plate.

"So...what's his name? What's his name?" ecstatically asked my mom.

"His name...uhh," said as I thought of a name.

So I said the first name that popped into my mind.

"Dearka," said with a nervous smile.

"Dearka eh? The name just rolls off your tongue, but it does sound like it can get tiring to say a bunch of times,"

"Eh?"

"Don't you two have a nickname for each other? Let's see, what does 'Dearka' shorten to?"

"...He calls me Milly all the time," said as I played with my breakfast.

"Milly? What a cute nickname...Oh! I know! You could call him Dakka, or D, or..."

Somehow I knew what she was going to say next.

"Dekkie! Yeah, that's a good nickname for him! When you see him again, you should call him Dekkie. It's short and so cute to say," said my mom as she played with her wildly highlighted hair.

"I will,"

"Hey, why don't you call him right now?" asked my mom as she handed me her cell phone.

Not wanting to disappoint my mom, I remembered the number that soldier gave me and dialed.

The phone didn't even make it past the first ring as I heard Dearka's voice on the other line.

"Milly, is that you?" Asked a frantic Dearka.

"Yes...hey. Why did you assume it was me on the other line?"

"I only give this line to my soldiers and now...you,"

"So, where are you Milly?"

"I'm...I'm...at my parent's place in New Cheshire,"

As I listened on the phone, I heard clothes being frantically put on.

"Hey Dearka..." was all I could say before my mom took the phone away from me and talked into me.

"Oh hi honey! It's her mom here, and I'm just delighted that you are dating my daughter," ecstatically said my mom, excited that I'm supposedly dating someone.

After some talk between the two, mom invited Dearka over and gave him the address to the home.

_Shit..._

-1 hour later-

I heard the doorbell, since I was at the door at the time; I was hesitant to open the door, expecting Dearka at the other side of the door. After a moment, my mom got irritated and opened the door for me.

"Oh you must be Dearka," said my mom as she shook his hands and let him in.

"Why hello there Miriallia's mom, it's very nice to see you," said as he looked around the living room.

"Oh don't be so formal, the name's Margaret,"

After my mom was finally done, she led him to kitchen to have some private talk.

Unable to take it anymore, I went upstairs and went to a room farthest down the hall.

Before I moved to the orphanage, my parents moved here and used what would have been my room for storage. There I left my most important things here, knowing it would be safe.

After searching some of the boxes, I found the picture frame that had a photo of Tolle and me, smiling for the camera. It's also the regular sized version of the picture in my locket.

I looked at it with a small smile escaping me. But I remembered what I did just recently, and felt tears forming around the bottom of my eyes.

_I felt like I betrayed Tolle._

_I lied to her. I don't...if ever consider Dearka a boyfriend. The only one for me was...Tolle._

_But as I thought of that, I came to a realization. Tolle is never coming back, but there's always Dearka. But he's not Tolle...but then again Dearka..is here, right now.._

Dearka...other than the capture incident, he's been very nice to me, and all I've done was try to avoid all of his attempts...

_I guess I should be more wanting for his advances._

I suppose I was thinking to myself for a long time, I didn't realize someone was behind me.

I turned around to only face Dearka, smiling at me.

When he looked at my face, he immediately came over to put his arms around me.

I didn't resist it this time, I just didn't want to anymore. I just accepted his warm embrace and when he lightly cradled me, I rested my head against his chest and simply enjoyed the moment.

After a few moments, I still reveled in the moment until I heard a very familiar noise coming from the door.

Flash.

When I turned my head, I saw my mom with a flash camera, with a grateful sigh coming from here.

"My baby is all grown up," said my mom, wiping away a tear from her face.

Feeling awkward, I got out of the embrace and grabbed Dearka's hand and led him out of the room.

"Bye mom, I'll see you next time," yelled as I left the house with Dearka.

When I made it to the driveway of the house, I let go of his hand.

"What was that about?" asked a confused Dearka.

"She's...just thinks we are a couple,"

"Well...are we?" asked Dearka, with a noticeable grin.

"...Can we just go somewhere?" said as I avoided the question.

Dearka, obviously disappointed by my response, took a deep sigh.

"Sure, Milly. Where should we go?" asked Dearka as he used his car keys to open the doors.

After a moment of thinking, I decided where to go.

"Lets go to the book store," said as I got in the passenger's seat.

"Okay, but Milly, if you're going to use my gun, at least ask me first," said Dearka as he waved the gun.

"S...Sorry,"

-Cheshire Books-O-Plenty-

As I looked around the bookstore, I fumbled around various books.

When I went into the 'Careers' section, I looked around for anything that related to teachers.

I flipped through several books and thought of my dream of becoming a teacher...after this murder fiasco is done and over with of course.

As I was looking at the contents of one book, I felt someone tug at my skirt...hard.

The moment I felt someone was tugging, I dropped the book I was reading and grabbed the waistband of my skirt.

"What the hell you..."

When I turned around, I was confronted by 4 men, none of which looked younger than 50.

Then they advanced towards me with a devilish expression.

Being in the back of the store was quite of a disadvantage. I couldn't scream because each section of the bookstore had soundproof walls.

I reached for the back of my skirt, only to remember that Dearka took the gun when we were at my parent's place.

All I could do was walk back slowly...until I met the wall.

"What's the matter, honey? Is someone scaring you?" was all one guy said as they inched ever so closer towards me.

Soon they were within arms reach...then they were so close I could feel their breaths.

Feeling terrified, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But as I felt their arms binding me, I heard a voice booming towards me...well, towards the old men.

"Get your filthy old hands off her!" exclaimed the voice of my knight in shining armor.

I slowly opened my eyes to see who made the valiant battle cry, I saw it was...Dearka!

Suddenly, one of the old men let go of me and walked towards him.

"Nothing to see here, just a girl who needs some lov..." was all that guy could say before Dearka threw some punches at the guy's chest and I heard some bones break.

Feeling pissed, 2 other guys left go of me and instructed the other guy left:

"Make her sleep, we don't want any struggling,"

Then I felt a damp rag cover my mouth and nose and I started feeling drowsy...fast.

The last thing I was able to see was the two old guys brought out switchblades and started running towards Dearka.

_Dearka...Please save...Me..._

Then I fell to the floor...and saw Dearka got stabbed in the forearm.

**-Unknown amount of time-**

When I came to, I groaned since my head felt like something was pounding in my head.

But as the pain subsided, I noticed something.

I doubt people coming to kidnap me would have me in a piggy back position.

Hoping my conclusion was right, I said "Dearka?"

"What is it Milly?"

_It is Dearka!_

_He saved me from those filthy men._

Dearka slowly lowered himself so I can use my legs, which currently were being held by his hands.

When I was able to touch the ground, I took a step, only to be disoriented.

Dearka then helped me get back up. Seeing a diner not far from here, he escorted me to a table and asked me what I wanted.

I said some sandwiches and a large coffee.

When Dearka got our orders, I saw that he ordered a lot of sandwiches and placed them in the center of the table for both of us to have.

He then set a cup of coffee on my side of the table, and a bottle of soda on his side.

"What? No alcohol this time," smirked as I poured packet after packet of sugar into my coffee.

"Ha...ha, think you got enough sugar for that coffee?" retorted Dearka, noticing my little habit.

"Well...I'm just trying to get 5 spoonfuls of sugar," said as I kept tearing packets after packets and adding even more sugar to the coffee.

"5? I think 2 spoonfuls is just enough for one person,"

After a while of sandwich eating, Dearka finally broke the silence.

"You're not even touching the coffee. What's the matter, too sweet?"

"Tolle..." muttered as I looked at the coffee.

"How does coffee and Tolle relate?"

"On our first date...we only had coffee. That was when I tasted coffee for the first time, I thought it was "yucky". Tolle, knowing me well, decided to put spoonfuls of sugar...5 spoonfuls of sugar to be exact. When I tasted the coffee again, it felt like I was in heaven,"

After the story, I glimpsed at Dearka, and found him sulking while eating the last sandwich.

_Poor Dearka...he saved me from those old men and I just talk about Tolle. Well, I guess I could try to cheer him up._

Thinking over the day's events, I remembered something.

"Yes," said as sipped my now cold coffee.

"Yes to what?" asked Dearka, finishing the last drops of the soda.

"Re...remember the question you asked back at my parent's place? Well, my answer is...yes,"

"But the only question I asked you was..."

After realization, Dearka's eyes lit up and looked at me with a newfound smile.

"I can't always be thinking of Tolle. So I guess for now I can be...yours," said as I drank the last of my coffee.

After our food was all eaten, we got out of the diner and walked around, side to side.

After a while, I noticed it was the mid-afternoon.

"How long was I out?"

"For about 4 hours,"

"You carried me for 4 hours?"

"Pretty much...right after I taught those creeps a lesson,"

When he said about the fight, I suddenly remembered what I saw.

"Your arm!" yelled as I checked his forearm, where a bandage is now over the wound.

"It wasn't deep if that's what you wanted to know," said Dearka as he swatted my hand away.

When we headed back to his car, I sat on the passengers seat and realized that I was seating on something else.

When I grabbed it, I noticed it was a book...a Teacher's book.

"Dearka?"

"It was the book that was on the ground. I assumed that you were reading it, so I bought it, along with a couple of other teacher books while carrying you on my back," said Dearka as he started the car and sped towards home.

As I looked at the book, I looked at Dearka with newfound respect.

_He...inspired me to become a teacher again. I thought after Tolle died it was pointless to pursue that dream again._

When we got home, I read the first book while I was changing into my pajamas.

As I looked at myself, I thought to myself that I could make Dearka like me even more, so I got out of my pajamas and wore his ZAFT jacket and lay onto his bed.

When Dearka entered his room, his jaw literally dropped.

He ran up to me and looked over me from head to toe.

"What is it Dearka?"

"You just look so...beautiful," said as he got on his bed.

When the lights were finally out, he snaked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

I blurted out:

"Oww, quit it Dearka, it hurts when you do that...,"

As I said that, I felt his arms leaving me and I heard a discomforting sigh from him.

I don't know what came over me...but something inside me wanted Dearka to feel...happy.

"...but, try to do it again, except don't try to squeeze me so hard okay? It feels nice though,"

I then felt his arms once again wrap around my stomach and felt him kiss my head.

As he fell asleep, I rested my head against his chest and comforted from the warmth. Soon after, I soon fell to sleep...with Dearka.

_This night, my dreams were not about Tolle...but now they were about...Dearka?_

**-Earlier Today-**

**Detective's POV**

-Bookstore-

I looked at the crime scene, where 4 men, no older than 50, were viciously beaten, but still alive...well, most of them anyways.

One had both of his arms broken, his nose cavity caved in. He's alive...barely.

The second one had all of his ribs broken; it's a wonder he's even breathing.

The third, well...the third died on the spot, he apparently suffered bullet wounds from the chest and the head.

The fourth...well, there should be four people, since there are four blood spots.

As I looked over the security tape, I found out that a 'Dearka Elthman' had simply incapacitated them.

_But if he only knocked them out...how did they get all those injuries?_

Then, after this 'Dearka' left, another person in a trench coat walked in soon after and looked at the men on the ground.

He then said something inaudible to them.

With some audio enhancement I heard the words:

"You have failed me for the first and only time!"

As he said that, he pulled a gun out of his pocket and attached it to a silencer.

He then aimed it at...the security camera.

After that...the events are now just speculation.

As I looked at the guy who had his arms broken, I noticed someone on his forearm, a tattoo.

A very similar tattoo, and when I looked at the other men's forearm, I noticed they all had the same tattoo.

They all had the tattoo of the Orb Oni (Demon).

"Send the ones that are alive to the hospital," said as I got into my car drove back to the Police Headquarters in Cheshire Central.

When I got there, I submitted my findings to the head chief's desk.

Soon, I might catch the Orb Oni!

* * *

When Dearka sleeps, Miriallia escapes the mansion to meet her parents, only to see Dearka again. She feels uneasy around Dearka until he saves her from a kidnapping attempt, and those kidnappers seem to be working for the Orb Demon! 

Stay tuned for Chapter 9: I love you too.

Oh...and I've already finished the last chapter of this story, which is titled "Moving On."

I just need to edit it...heavily. Still haven't done the consecutive chapters leading to it though, but I...and only I know how this story is going to end...well, I did spoil it to one person in the reviews. (You know who you are!)


	9. I love you too

**Chapter 9: I love you too**

**Chapter Summary from chapter 8**: Milly escapes to her parent's place, only to meet up with Dearka once again. After dodging a question from Miriallia, they go to the bookstore, only for Dearka to fight off a kidnapping attempt, but Miriallia loses consciousness before she can see Dearka handle the fight. When she comes too, she realizes that Dearka saved him, and she brings him down by mentioning Tolle. For the moment, Miriallia has agreed to become a couple with Dearka, but she doesn't love him like she does with Tolle. Will a specific event make Miriallia utter those three words Dearka has been waiting to hear for all this time?

Review Replies:

**Angel of Dreams**- Thanks...in fact, since you brought it up, I've considered doing another Miriallia x Dearka Fic.

**Windrage Shinigami**- Thank you too. I have quite a bit of hatred for Word. Damn red squiggly lines...and the green ones are just as bad.

**Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl**- If you liked the last chapter, you'll love this one.

**Princess Paine of Darkness**- read your story...it's nice. It's a good read.

**XWHRobynx**- Hope you have some time to do your story, after all, it was my inspiration to write this one.

**cheerful-pinkstar**- Thanks.

PS: After looking at the end of the chapter, I edited it so the story would still remain PG-13, so I deleted the scene all together.

PPS: Those asking who the detective is, I didn't give him a name because...I didn't feel he would be a recurring character. He's just one of many people who are looking for the Orb Demon.

But if you want a name, I did base him on Detective Lunge from the anime "Monster," so the detective in my story shall be called Lunge. He's also my favorite character in "Monster", 2nd only to Otto Hecker, also from "Monster"

Enjoy my chapter!

* * *

-2 weeks later- -Outside of the bathroom-  
**Dearka's POV**

_2 weeks...it's been 2 weeks since Milly said that she would be my girlfriend!_

I asked her today to go with one of my maids to help get dressed for the upcoming occasion!

When she came back hours later, she immediately ran to the bathroom to put everything on.

_I'm so happy and yet...so sad._

_I'm happy that she's dating me, but I can't help but feel she's still thinking about Tolle._

_Sometimes I regret actually telling Milly that I love..._

"Dearka?" asked Milly as she lightly pounded through the door.

"What is it Milly?"

"Could you...help me?" shyly said Milly as she opened the door.

When I saw Milly...wow...

She wore a sleeveless navy blue dress that went down to her knees. On the sides of her dress had tiny slits for easier movement. The dress didn't cover the top of her chest and the straps of her dress were tied in very elegant knots, like a ribbon I suppose.

She also wore matching open-toed heels and her toenails were painted in a rose colored with a hint of sparkles.

Then she turned around, I noticed that the dress was backless as well.

"Could you...zip me up?"

I'm so glad that Milly can't see how red my face was when I zipped up her dress.

"Hmm...Dearka...why do I have to dress up?" asked Milly as she turned around to face me, noticing how red my face was.

After a moment of getting my face back to its tan color, I spoke up.

"I just...didn't want to go...dateless this time,"

"Oh yeah...there's a lot of people that were from the Klein Faction are coming here?"

"Not just them, but important people as well?"

"People like who?" asked Milly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh...the usual. Politicians, businessmen, old buddies...and some other people. Don't worry about it Milly, just leave all the talking to me if you're scared,"

"I'm not scared!"

"Your legs are trembling...your beautiful legs," said as I gawked at her.

"It's not nice to stare," sarcastically remarked Milly, hiding, albeit failing, her legs with her hands.

"Well...they're nice to look at. Perhaps they're even more nice to feel...ow!" yelled as Milly swatted my hands away.

"Well...your dressed like a gentleman...you could...act like one too," said Milly as she noticed I was dressed up as well.

I wore a formal ZAFT uniform. It's like my regular uniform, but with gold linings, and I didn't have to wear a hat, so I just sprayed some hair gel and combed my hair back.

My hair feels so...aerodynamic right now.

Speaking of hair...

"Did you do something to your hair?" said as I reached to touch her recently done hair.

"I...went to a hair stylist and an hour later, my hair was straightened down. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I'm in love again...want to hug before we go meet the guests?" said as I reached out for her.

When she embraced me back, I lowered my head meet hers.

I smelled her hair...I think I smell strawberry...

_This must be the first time I ever loved the smell of a fruit._

A few moments into the embrace, I thought to myself to make this moment truly special.

I lowered my mouth close to her ear and silently muttered:

"I love you," said as I held her closer.

I felt Milly shudder when I said that, and she moved back to a wall with a sorrowful expression.

I_ guess Milly is still thinking of Tolle, even though she said she'd be my girlfriend. Guess some things can't change..._

After an uncomfortable minute of silence, she broke the tension.

"We...should get going. You don't want to disappoint the guests, eh?" stammered Milly as she slowly offered her hand in an elegant manner.

As I grabbed her hand and walked to the entrance of the mansion, I couldn't help but think the night would be anything but a dull one.

-Front of the mansion-

Before the party started, we...well I spoke with many people, Milly just looked at the ground and hid behind me.

Then I met my best friend, Yzak...with Ezaria, his mother.

Yzak wore a formal council uniform. It was the same as his regular uniform, but with gold linings.

Ezaria wore a silver colored dress that went down to her ankles. She also wore earrings that had rubies encased in them.

"Hey Yzak, I thought you weren't coming this time," greeted as I shook his mother's hand.

"Yzakkie didn't want to come, but I insisted he should come. It's not healthy to get cooped up working at the ZAFT Council all the time. It's not healthy," said Ezaria as she noticed someone behind me.

"Now, who's this pretty thing behind you? Come out, I won't bite," said his mom as she went behind me and introduced herself to Milly.

"Oh look, Dearka's got a girlfriend..."

Oh I know what she'll say next.

"...How come you haven't gotten a girlfriend yet, Yzakkie?"

"Hey, that reminds me, how come you didn't go with your secretary?" said as I saw Yzak tremble at what I said.

"Oh...you're dating Eileen? How come you didn't tell me about her? She's pretty nice looking," asked as she confronted my best friend.

"Mom!" exclaimed Yzak as he fought a losing battle against his mother.

"Oh, why don't we leave these two alone and tell me more about Eileen?" asked Ezaria as she grabbed Yzak's hand and headed towards the mansion.

I caught a glimpse of Yzak's face before he left. He had a "You are so dead for telling mom about my girlfriend" look.

After that I felt Milly's fingers clutch even tighter to my arm.

"Milly, it's okay, you don't have to talk if you don't want to," said as I turned to face Milly, who was really anxious and frantically panting.

I could feel her breathes through my uniform.

"Hey Milly, let's get inside to the mansion so I can make you feel better, ok?"

All I got was a frantic nod and an even tighter clutching of my arm.

As we walked back to the mansion, I couldn't help but notice something...

"Hey Milly?"

I only heard the uncomfortable silence.

"Come on Milly, say something," said as I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her eyes.

Milly attempted a few times, but all that came out was squeaks and gasps.

Out of solutions, I nudged her chin upwards and placed my lips on hers.

A second later, Milly pushed away from me and shook her head rapidly.

"What is it Milly? Was it something I did?"

Milly continued to shake her head.

"Was it...something I said?" asked, hoping she would continue to shake her head.

But she nodded at that question. I felt like a needle had pierced my heart.

_I told her earlier that I loved her. It wasn't some recording, but I said it to her...right then and there._

"Oh...I see. But lets try to have a fun time okay? Tonight should be a fun time for you," said as I grabbed her hand and walked towards the dining hall, where most of the guests should be.

-Dining Hall-

As we sat down at our table, I noticed Yzak sat down at the table across from me, giving me a cold stare as I poured wine into a glass.

"Why did you tell her about Eileen! You know what happens when my mom hears about a girlfriend!"

"Sorry...I must have forgotten..." said in mock innocence.

Oh...but I knew all too well. Ezaria was the type who always looked for girls he thinks would make a cute couple with Yzak. This was the first time that Yzak found a girl by himself.

"Yzak, why don't you be proud that you have a girlfriend? I know I am," said as I sipped the wine and felt the bubbles tickle my nose.

"Then where is she?" asked Yzak, his eyes looking to the right of me, where Milly is right now.

"Yzak, are you blind? She's right..." said as I noticed that all this time Milly wasn't at the table.

"Excuse me...I got to go," said as I left the table and began searching around the place for Milly.

-3nd floor balcony-

-20 minutes later-

**Miriallia's POV**

_Too much. This is too much._

_Even Tolle didn't say he loved me until we had a few dates together. But Dearka hasn't even gone on one date with me, and all of a sudden, he proclaims that he loves me._

As I pondered on, I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone.

It must be Dearka coming to find me.

As I turned around, I saw it wasn't Dearka, but it was...

"Well, I thought I'd never see you here,"

"S...Sai?" muttered out, as I was still shocked.

"What's the matter, it's not like we haven't met before," said Sai as he straightens his tuxedo.

After a few moments went by, I decided to make amends with my friend. Without Tolle or Kuzzey, he was the only one I could talk to on the ArchAngel Bridge near the end of the war.

"Hey...Sai...sorry about what I said about Fray..."

"Don't worry about it," calmly said Sai.

"Eh?"

"It was a long time ago. I'm not breaking a friendship over some conversation,"

"Then how come you never talked to me at the orphanage whenever you came?"

"Lacus always said that you were sleeping in your room, so I didn't disturb you,"

"So I could have just gone out and the fight between us was over? Well, that was a waste,"

As we continued talking, a girl with long blonde hair snuck up to Sai and placed her arms around his on, they're playing our song at the dining hall," said the girl as she snuggled her face in Sai's back.

"Ok, ok...just let me finish up with my friend," said Sai as got out of her hold and walked towards me.

"I don't have a lot of time left, but let me ask you a question. Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Well...umm...yes, but I don't know if I...,"

_Where is he going with this?_

"Give him a chance...in fact he might be better than Tolle. Well, see ya," said Sai as he walked away towards his girlfriend.

Feeling outrage at his words, I gathered my strength and yelled:

"Tolle was your friend too!"

All I got was a simple wave from Sai as he walked with his girlfriend.

Needing something to look at, I gazed up at the stars...

_Funny, I couldn't see the stars when I lived in Heliopolis. Now down here on Earth, I could look at this spectacular sight. _

_Sure, I could have looked at the stars when I was at the Orphanage, but...I don't know why I never did look up at night._

Being lost in thought, I didn't notice someone sneak up at me. Then I felt a small peck on my cheek to bring me back to my senses.

When I finally came to, I turned around to see Dearka, who was delighted to find me.

"Hey there Dearka," said as I stood next to him.

"Milly...why did you leave?" asked Dearka as he held and caressed my hands.

My hands...felt nice being rubbed by Dearka.

"I just wanted...to think by myself for a while. I'm done now, so let's go back...Dekkie,"

"All right then Milly, but don't leave okay? I don't want to be playing hide and seek in a middle of a celebration," said Dekkie as he escorted me to the stairs and walked down to the dining hall, where the party is.

_I think I'll give him a chance after all. So for now, no thoughts about Tolle!_

-Dining hall-

The celebration has got to be the best time I've had since I was with...oh wait, no thoughts about him!

I got to see some of my old friends there.

I saw Cagalli and Athrun spooning each other at their table not far from ours. I didn't want to disturb them, since they look so great together.

I also saw Sai and his girlfriend feed each other chocolate cake. Sai, being a klutz sometimes, missed her mouth by a little and got some of the icing on her cheek. She simply laughed it off and wiped the icing with her finger and dabbing it on Sai's glasses. I didn't disturb them because there was a high chance that I might get my new dress ruined.

I didn't see Kira. He must still be with the EA military. Same with Murrue, I didn't see her at all.

Yzak danced the night with his mother, while some single men were asking Ezaria for a dance....and her number.

The best thing of the night was that Dearka taught me how to dance to a slow song.

At first I was uneasy when Dearka danced with me on a couple of songs, but after like 4 songs I got used to dancing.

At the last song, I was too tired to dance anymore, so I snuggled my head against his chest and let him guide me.

When the celebration was finally over, we said good-bye to our friends and watched them leave the mansion.

While Dearka was still saying good-bye to the guests, I snuck up to the balcony again to gather my thoughts.

-3rd floor balcony-

-20 minutes later-

I looked down to see an illuminated pool, which was quite large and deep.

I looked as each wave and ripple complemented each other.

As I observe everything in the pool, I felt a cool breeze tickle the hairs on the back of my neck, so I decided to go inside until I felt a jacket cover my bare shoulders...a ZAFT jacket.

"Dearka!" exclaimed as I warmed myself up.

"Orb can be incredibly cold at night, so don't go outside at night without a jacket,"

"T...thanks...Dekkie," said as I snuggled myself against his chest.

As we stood out on the balcony, Dearka nudged my chin upwards with his thumb and firmly placed his lips on mine.

This time...I didn't fight it. In fact, when Dearka stopped, I moved my body out of his jacket, letting it drop to the floor and grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him back.

Then I felt another cold breeze on my back, but I didn't care. I had my Dekkie to keep me warm.

This was the first time I kissed him and not once think about...him.

When I finally stopped my kiss, I saw Dearka jumped over the balcony rails.

"Dearka!" screamed as I peered over the railing.

Then I heard a very comforting sound.

SPLASH.

The balcony looked over a pool, but since I didn't know the place real well, I thought Dearka was jumping to his death.

But Dearka was just jumping into the large and deep pool, which at night was illuminated a light blue color.

As Dearka was splashing water around, he looked up at me.

"Hey, Milly! Come down, the water feels nice,"

So I took off my heels and tried to get over the railings.

I wasn't able to so I walked down with my heels in my hand and walked to the pool.

I saw Dearka was still splashing water around and then he swam towards me.

"Come on Milly, what are you waiting for?"

So I squatted close to the pool and said:

"I just don't want to get my clothes wet,"

But I really didn't care about my clothes. I just wanted to egg him on.

And it worked. Dearka grabbed my arm and pulled me into the pool.

When I got to the surface again, I playfully splashed water in his face. He did the same to me.

We both laughed at each other as we splashed water at each other.

Soon after, Dearka got out of the pool and offered his hand.

"Let's get inside Milly, don't want to get pneumonia," said Dearka as he grabbed my hand and we went up to his...I mean our room and got some towels to dry ourselves off in the bathroom.

I got to the bathroom first, so I dried myself with a towel and put on my pajamas, which consisted of the ZAFT jacket, he gave me all those years ago.

I sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Dearka to be done with his change of clothes, which were now blue pajamas instead of those briefs.

When he was done, he walked up towards me with a confused expression.

"Milly? What is it?"

**Dearka's POV**

"I have something to confess...I've been lying to you," said Milly as she looked at the floor, with glimpses of tears forming around her eyes.

I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Lying to me?" asked as I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Back then, I told you that we could be a couple...but then I just said that so you would stop,"

"Stop?"

"The kissing, the hugging...I just didn't want it anymore. But tonight...when you said you loved me, I realized that it wasn't a recording that said those words...it was you,"

Then Milly looked up and gave me a kiss on the cheek and continued on.

"I guess...when you said those words...I actually began...to miss the hugs and kisses you gave me,"

When she said that, she wrapped her arms around my neck and inched herself closer towards me.

When she was close, she tilted her head and whispered into my ear:

"I love you too."

_Score one for Dekkie! Oh yes!_

Feeling ecstatic after what she said, I kissed her and wrapped my hands around her body.

We then fell on the bed, with our lips still interlocked.

After what seemed like blissful eternity, Milly broke the kiss and spoke with a tear on her cheek.

"Don't die on me. If you do, I'll never forgive myself," said Milly as she looked at me dreamily with her beautiful blue eyes.

_Die? I don't plan to._

"I promised that we will not die. Not by the Orb Demon. Not by anything. I swear my life on it...however..." said with a small devilish grin on my face.

"However...what?"

"Something of yours will die tonight...grrr," whispered as I nipped on her ear.

Understanding what I said, Milly giggled and let out the cutest sigh I have ever heard.

Milly slowly began to unbutton my pajama top, so in return I slowly pulled down the zipper on the uniform top she was wearing. Since it was previously my uniform, I knew where all the zippers and buckles were.

Soon after, the only thing that separated us was the blanket, but that didn't separate us for long.

That night was the night that Milly and I both consummated our love for each other throughout most of the night. It was also our first times too. It was great to finally release myself in her.

When we were finally exhausted, I laid on my side of the bed and pulled the blanket to cover Milly's now asleep body and my own body as well.

As I looked at Milly, I couldn't help but give her one last kiss before I dropped my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, and my dreams of a future...with Milly.

_I won't die on you, I promise._

-Outside the bedroom door-

(Just before the...lovely act began)

**Normal POV**

"Hush...I can hear what that girlfriend of his is saying," whispered a waiter as he pressed his ear against the door.

Moments later...

"Well...what did she say?" quietly asked a maid.

"Oh yeah, she just said she loves him back," replied the waiter.

Then he looked at the date on his digital watch.

"Okay...who got 16 days on the bet?"

Then many of Dearka's soldiers had a depressed expression, indicating that they didn't guess the right number of days till Miriallia Haww confessed her love to the commander.

"Oh yeah! I guessed the right day...so how much do I get for winning?" asked the overly excited maid.

"Our weeks pay," gloomily said the peeping waiter as he dropped his week's pay into an empty fishbowl and walked away in a depressed manner.

Then the rest of the soldiers dressed in various uniforms deposited their pay into the fishbowl, all walking away gloomily.

_There must be over 100,000 credits in here!, _thought the now happy maid.

Then she looked at the door where the commander is.

_Good Job Commander, we're all rooting for you. _Thought the maid as she walked away from the door and attended to her nightly duties.

* * *

After all this, Miriallia has finally declared her love for Dearka as well. But did you think the story was over? NO! There's still the Orb Demon fiasco to deal with! 

Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I haven't thought of yet. So the next chapter will be a list of Fanfics I plan to do, which includes the next Miriallia x Dearka pairing!

Stay tuned!


	10. Planned Future Fanfics

Projected Fanfics I've been thinking of.

So I was thinking about what Angel of Dreams said in his/her review, and I thought of something.

The page itself is real short, so it might be a quick read.

**Title**: Finding me in him

**Summary**: 5 years after the war, Miriallia Haww has gone through a really bad time. She loses her job at as a waitress at a pub, misses the Teacher's Entrance Exam, and gets evicted from her apartment...and all in one day! She has two weeks to find another apartment in 2 weeks or she is thrown on the street. On the last day, she wallows at a library until she bumps into...Dearka Elthman! Will he be able to help with her problems...and at what cost?

**Chapters**: 10

**Genre**: Romance/General AU

What I plan to happen in this story:

-Dearka doesn't confess his love till the last chapter, and so does Miriallia

-A "normal" story, no outrageous storylines this time

* * *

Next proposed project: (I like to think of my stories as a project) 

Hopefully something revolving around Stella or Lunamaria (or her sister, forgot her name)

**Series**: SEED Destiny

**Note**: If you go to a site called "Gunota Headlines", the most up-to-date news involving the Gundam Franchise, there's a really old headline about the supposed rivalry match ups in SEED Destiny. One of the match ups is...Stella (Gaia Gundam) versus Lunamaria (Zaku Warrior), so there might be a possibility that one of them won't make it through the series. Of course Shin can't die because he's the main Gundam boy of the series.

Now on to other projects I planned to do, but couldn't for various reasons:

* * *

**Title**: Mobile War Unit Sovereign Gundam 

**Genre**: General AU

**Summary**: Basically my own AU Gundam storyline.

**Chapters**: 50

**Didn't do this yet because**: I want to draw the Sovereign Gundam...so for now, picture the Astray Red with 2 katanas, and instead of red, its purple (since purple is a symbolic color for Royalty).

PS: The word "**M**obile **W**ar **U**nit" is a big tribute to my favorite character in SEED. He didn't have to go SEED to kick ass.

Hint: "I make the impossible...possible"

* * *

**Title**: Redemption 

**Based on**: Diablo 2

**Genre**: General and later on, Romance and Action

**Summary**: Arnore was one of the great 4 Paladins in all of Kurast, until he was framed for murder of his fellow paladins. He was about to be executed by the council until the ArchAngel Tyrael transported him onto the other side of the world, right on the Rogue Encampment. Arnore must now struggle against the rising forces of evil and travel back to Kurast to save his tainted name. With the help of his new allies, will he make it to Kurast, or will he fall to the 3 evils?

**Chapters**: 30

**Didn't do this because**: My Diablo 2 CD's are currently at my friend's place, so I can't make a story without playing it.

* * *

**Title**: The Great Teacher of Pioneer 2 

**Based on**: Phantasy Star Online Episodes 1, 2 and C.A.R.D Revolution

**Inspired by**: The live-action animes' "Great Teacher Onizuka" and "Gokusen".

**Summary**: Zenin, a legendary HUmar who went down to Ragol to slay the huge beasts and creatures that inhabited the planet. 21 years later, he is now an up-and-coming teacher at the Pioneer 2 Academy. He now has to deal with not only the students, but his fellow teachers as well.

I plan to do the last one if I still have it in me to do any more stories.

* * *

Review Replies: 

**Prayer Reverie**- Thanks for your review. Is your name one of the pilots in the Astray Manga? It looks kind of familiar.

**Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl**- I promise to edit a lot more, but I'm not going to promise much. I will try to edit it so everyone can at least understand what I'm trying to say.

**Angel of Dreams**- Glad you loved it.

**Shadowsin**, **cheerful-pinkstar**, **Doctor Kiba**- Thanks.

**XWHRobynx**- It's not so much for your sanity, but if I did include the scene, I would have had to upped the rating to R. That and I haven't seen any stories in that has any detailed sex in it. I had 4 pages worth of them making love too, such a shame I couldn't include them in the story.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 10: Propositions between friends. 

Summary: Kuzzey finally appears!

PS: I just realized that some people might not have realized what was happening near the end of the last chapter.

On the paragraph:

"That night was the night that Milly and I both **consummated** our love for each other throughout most of the night. It was also our first times too. It was great to finally release myself in her."

The word in the dictionary I use means "to complete a (marital) union by sexual intercourse".

So, what I was trying to say was that Miriallia and Dearka made love that night.

The dictionary on that is in this site just says, "To bring to perfection", means something else entirely.

I hope I didn't confuse my readers like that.

Stay tuned! And whose waiting for SEED Destiny? I know I am! Stella! Stella! Stella!

Oh and did you know that Yzak supposedly appears in the OP "Ignite"? He pilots a customized white Zaku Phantom with a scythe.

Guess he wanted a souvenir of his first Gundam kill.

Oh well...Stay Tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Propositions between friends

**Chapter 10**: Propositions between friends

**Summary**: After confessing their love for each other, Dearka and Miriallia seal their relationship by having sexual intercourse. The morning after, the couple gets a call from a very old friend, and by friend I mean rival. What will the new couple do?

Review Replies:

**Prayer Reverie**- Sorry, I deleted it when I noticed that I would have to raised the rating to NC-17. With all this homework I get from college, I forgot much of the scene. Stupid 3 research papers take up my writing time!

BTW, do you perchance...go to the same message board I go to? A name you put in your email brought it up immediately. And I would have noticed your name as well, but then again the board has a ton of joke accounts.

**Angel of Dreams**- Now you don't have to faint. And thanks for the email.

**Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl**- Why yes, he does appear in the OP. Yzak appears after Athrun and the Savior Gundam.

**cheerful-pinkstar**- Thanks...I guess.

Now on to the story!

-The next morning-

**Dearka's POV**

I awoke to a light ruffling on my hair.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a smiling Milly with her hands manipulating my hair and her lovely body with the blanket as the only barrier between her and me.

"Good here," said as I pulled her closer to once again meet her lips with my own.

Last night was the best night in my life. Now only that she said that she loved me as well, but we sealed the relationship that night too.

After the kiss, I shamefully asked her a question.

"So...how was I last night?" asked as I rubbed my eyes to see her better.

"I...don't know, I don't have anyone to compare it to, but I felt great," meekly spoke Milly as she traced a circle on the bed with her finger.

"So...how was I last night?" asked Milly as she looked at me with her beautiful eyes.

"I don't know...I don't have anyone to compare to either. But I know I felt like I was in heaven," was all I could say at the moment.

"What's this? Has Dearka, the "ladies man", not once had sex with anyone?" asked Milly in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh hush, Milly. Did you ever do it with...Tolle?"

"No...I just never...well, if he lived...I don't know,"

"That's okay Milly, you don't have to explain. Hey, I'll go make some breakfast for the two of us. Want to come with me?" asked as I grabbed my pajamas on the floor and put them on.

"...No thanks, I just want to sleep here for a while," said Milly as she layback on the bed and let out the most beautiful yawn.

I tucked her in and kissed her on the head, akin to a child trying to sleep.

As I left my room, I pondered what to make for breakfast of this memorable occasion.

I looked around the hallway and I noticed something.

_Odd...where are all my soldiers?_

-Kitchen-

_Ah, what to make for this beautiful event? Oh well, I'm too tired to make anything._

I opened the fridge and grabbed some frosted water bottles.

_Hmm... water; a simple, harmless beverage that everyone loves._

As I closed the fridge door, I heard multiple gun clicks behind me.

"Okay...whose joke is this?" Jokingly asked as I turned around.

Soldiers dressed in ZAFT special ops uniforms greeted me.

Hmm...I don't recognize any of them as my soldiers.

_Black linings... black upholstery... black leather gloves...night vision goggles with a metal faceplate...and did I mention that they had high-powered rifles with laser targeting aimed at my head?_

I dropped the water bottles and raised my hands above my head.

_What could I do? Go commando on them and have a very high risk of getting killed?_

One of the soldiers moved aside and motioned with his rifle to go ahead of them.

As I walked past them, the same soldier poked me hard with the barrel of the rifle.

"Walk faster, the admiral has been waiting to see you," muffled the soldier through his faceplate.

_Admiral? Who the hell is he talking about?_

The soldiers "escorted" me to a staircase that splits off to the second floor or the first basement floor.

_After all these years, I saw "him" again._

"What...no "I'm glad to see you again?" sarcastically asked the "Admiral", who was leaning on the rails of the staircase.

"Senator Ardel! Who the hell let you in?" furiously yelled as I took a couple of steps towards him, but stopped to the multiple sounds of the rifles readying themselves.

"Tsk tsk, didn't I teach you to respect your mentors?"

"There's nothing respectable about you,"

He put his hand over his heart and sarcastically moaned, "Ouch...that hurt, it really did,"

He then became serious.

He motioned his soldiers behind me to lower their rifles and gave me a proposition.

"I have a proposition for you, my _precious_,"

"I told you before, I will never join you again,"

"Yes, yes, I've heard that before. Well, depending on the outcome, you will seek me,"

"Oh...and how do you propose that?"

He pointed to the stairs that leaded to the basement floors.

"On the fifth basement floor, all forty-six of your soldiers are imprisoned in the prison cells. And there is a bomb that is set to go off in ten minutes starting...now," smoothing spoke the senator as he pressed a button to a remote.

He then pointed to the stairs that leaded up.

"On the fifth floor, the one you call Miriallia is, as of recent reports, sleeping alone..._naked_,"

He raised his voice especially when he said "naked."

"Where are you getting at?"

"You, and only you, Dearka Elthman, get to decide their fate. Choose to save the one you "love", your soldiers, who's been loyal to you from the very beginning, will die in an explosion that will occur in...9 minutes.

However, if you choose to save your loyal soldiers..."

"I swear if you kill her, I'll kill you too,"

"Kill her? I don't plan to do that...yet. Simply put, if you save your soldiers, I'll take the one you love away from you.

Now which is it going to be? Loyalty or love for a filthy natural,"

My mind was racing at this moment.

_If I save Milly, the soldiers who trusted me with their lives will die._

_If I save the soldiers, who knows what Ardel will do when he gets his hands on her._

"Eight minutes left, you better hurry, or you'll lose both of them,"

With no reason, I chose the stairs that leaded to the bottom and ran as fast as I could to the prison cells on the fifth basement floor.

_I'm sorry Milly, but those soldiers pledged their lives to me. I promise that I'll save you. I swear it._

I ran and ran until I stopped at the fifth basement door.

I opened the door and ran straight until I came to a fork in the hallway.

Now the hallway leads to the left or the right.

"Oh, which one was it..."

_I didn't know much of the basement levels. I spent much of my time on the mansion above ground._

So I chose the left path.

To my luck, I heard muffled screams of terror that only could be the soldiers.

When I opened the door, I saw all of my soldiers on the ground bound and gagged, screaming for their lives.

I could see why they were screaming.

A time bomb that's set to go off...in 1 minute!

I knelt down to figure out how to disarm the bomb.

I knew I shouldn't have failed disarming weapons when I was in the academy.

00:45...

_I didn't know which button to press, or which wire to cut..._

00:30...

00:25...

00:20...

00:10...

_I guess this is it for me._

00:05...

_Goodbye Milly._

00:04...

_I love you..._

00:03...

00:02...

I closed my eyes for the inevitable.

00:01...

00:00...

I braced myself for an explosion that would kill everyone in this room, but instead, I heard a recording from the fake bomb.

"Poor predictable Dearka, always choosing the lives of this soldiers over those you really should be caring about, or in this case, a dumb Natural,"

_He knew I would choose my soldiers?_

"Now, I'll just take this girl of yours away from you. In fact, you have one week to find me and save her. If however for some reason, you can't get to her in a week, she dies. This is because YOU chose to be with a Natural,"

_I'll make it in a week. I promise you that._

"Oh...and if you do want to save her, let me make it...harder for you,"

Then the bomb actually exploded, but instead of the explosion being of a fiery red color, it was transparent, making several consoles in the prison cell explode.

_They're EMPs!_

I soon heard several other EMP bombs go off around the base.

I untied several soldiers and ordered them to untie the others.

I ran.

I ran up the stairs.

Up to the fifth floor.

Down the hallway.

And into my room.

I expected to see Miriallia just sleeping soundly.

But I didn't.

I saw an empty bed. Even the blanket was missing.

I staggered to the bed and I pounded my hands on the mattress.

_I will always regret choosing my soldiers over her._

-5 hours later-

I sat on the mattress as I refused to leave the bed.

_It was the last time I saw her after this._

In the meantime, my soldiers were able to untie each other and restored power to the areas affected by the bombs.

Despite what my soldiers did, I needed some damn good news.

Then, if by a miracle, I found it...more like it found me.

I heard the ceiling above me crack.

I heard it crack some more...until the ceiling caved in.

And what caused it to cave in fell on me.

Smoke, soot, and other materials clouded my line of vision of what caused the collapse.

As the smoke cleared, I was face to face with...him.

"Please don't hurt me!" exclaimed Kuzzey, the proclaimed fearless Orb Demon, with legs trembling and arms covering his chest.

I grabbed his chest with both of my hands and furiously threw him across the room.

He collided with the wall and fell to the ground with an audible thud.

As he sat up, he raised both of his hands in a defensive manner.

"Hey, stop it! I said don't hurt me,"

I went toward him in a threatening manner.

As I towered over his trembling body, he broke down.

"Please...I'll tell you anything...just don't hurt me," stammered the supposed demon.

_This is the Orb Demon? What a wuss._

I helped him get back up and escorted him to the kitchen, where he voraciously ate most of the contents of the fridge.

_Now it's time to get serious_.

I pointed a handgun to his head, which he freaked out and cried his eyes out.

_There is no way he is even the supposed Orb Demon._

I gave him a proposition; he tells me what I needed to know, and I would feed him something.

_Turns out he squeals real easily._

One of the things he told me was that the "Orb Demon" was the Ardel all this time. His soldiers were doing all the killings associated with the Orb Demon. However, they needed a fall guy, or someone to take the blame. Kuzzey was at the wrong place at the wrong time, as the soldiers kidnapped him and taken pictures and DNA samples to fool the authorities.

Ever since then, he was a slave to Ardel. Forced to do laundry work, cook, and make weapons were some of the things he had to do for Ardel.

In fact, he hasn't been to Orb until now.

Sometime 3 years ago, he wanted to leave Ardel, but Ardel asked him if he could find anyone better, so the first name he came up was Miriallia. Ever since then, the soldiers hunted anyone down that resembled Miriallia.

What information I needed right now was the location of Ardel's Base. Kuzzey was more than happy to give me the information.

_Now all I needed to get to the base, and soon._

I let him eat whatever he wanted while supervised by my soldiers.

I guess I have to go use extreme measures now.

I used the stairs to head down to the fifth basement level and headed for the...mobile suit hangar.

-Mobile Suit Hangar-

Even though Orb's policy states that mobile suits are forbidden, this was the only viable option that had the highest chance of success of getting Milly back.

After the war, I bought some mobile suit accessories of the black market, and when I was in space, my soldiers salvaged anything that was still usable for mobile suits.

After that, everything I bought or salvaged for mobile suits would be placed here...in case of another war.

_This is a war...between Ardel and me._

Out of 46 soldiers, only 2 of them had any training in mobile suit mechanics.

The main body of my mobile suit was the ruined remains of Buster. Since I fought for Orb during the war, they let me keep Buster...if I promise that I don't use it in battle. Using Buster for anything else would be okay. Right now, Buster was in no condition to do anything, and it can't even move since it no longer has any power.

_Buster, the mobile suit that protected Miriallia during the war._

My salvage team was able to obtain one very peculiar piece of weaponry. Apparently either Athrun or Kira jettisoned their weapons pack "Meteor" during the last battle. Since Buster no longer had any salvageable missile pods, I hoped the mechanics would be able to integrate any, if all of Meteor's Weaponry into Buster.

_Without Meteors Weaponry, chances of getting her back are nearly impossible._

The next technology I acquired was Mirage Colloid, or at least something like it. I was able to get hold of some data on how to replicate the effects. The bad side is I could only be able to use it once and then it is unusable.

_Don't want to get Orb's Mobile Suits to follow me._

And the last item was, the Neutron Jammer Canceller. Even though it was banned after the war, a few of these were being sold on the black market, one of them being bought by me.

I ordered my mechanics to integrate all of those parts as much as possible. I also gave them an incentive; if they were able to integrate all those parts within 6 days, I would triple their pay; quintupled it if they did it without sleeping.

So I waited in the mobile suit hangar.

5 days later...

They were finally able to integrate all the parts onto Buster, and then some.

The arms were integrated with Meteor's beam weapons.

The shoulders now had mounted micro missile pods. Granted, they aren't that powerful, but they will prove to be a distraction.

Meteor's vastly superior thrusters replaced Buster's. Now I no longer needed a Guul to sustain flight.

The Neutron Jammer Canceller negated the fear of losing power anytime soon.

Mirage Colloid allowed me to fly past Orb without anyone being notified of a mobile suit.

I was so gracious to hear of how they were able to integrate all those parts, until I heard of a huge flaw.

"What do you mean Phase-Shift isn't working?"

"Sorry Commander, but the wiring for activating Phase-Shift has been fried beyond repair,"

"Well...FIX IT!"

"Well, we need at least 2 more days to..."

"Forget it, I'll pilot it as it is,"

_Without Phase-Shift, I needed to be extremely lucky in order to make it in one piece._

I ordered my soldiers to get Kuzzey down to the hangar.

Minutes later, Kuzzey came in...kicking and screaming.

"Why are you taking me here?" asked a very frightened Kuzzey.

The soldiers dragged him towards the newly refit Buster, where I was trying to fix the controls for the Phase-Shift.

"Get him in the cockpit and open the hangar doors,"

My soldiers dragged Kuzzey to the cockpit as he persistently kicked and screamed.

When he finally came in, he cried his eyes out.

"Will you stop crying? It's your fault Miriallia is kidnapped,"

Kuzzey stifled his tears.

"Miriallia is kidnapped...by that monster?"

I saw glimmer in his eyes, almost like newfound courage.

"We have to hurry to save her. She won't live if she's with him,"

The hangar doors opened, showing clear blue skies.

I activated the starting sequence, and multiple consoles lit up.

Buster ignited its thrusters and flew up above the mansion, where most of the soldiers looked up, giving me the ZAFT salute.

I activated Mirage Colloid and with Kuzzey's directions, flew to the direction where, hopefully, Miriallia would still be alive under him.

_Since Miriallia was a Natural, there was a very slim chance that she would still be alive when she is under Ardel's wrath._

_But I'm holding onto that slim chance_.

As I flew past one of Orb's beaches and some miles out in the ocean, I turned off Mirage Colloid and activated Phase-Shift.

But it still won't work.

I repeatedly pressed the button, but it still wouldn't activate.

But I kept calm, and Kuzzey was no longer crying.

"I may not be skilled with piloting a mobile suit, or able to shoot a gun, or stare into the face of evil, or..."

"I get it, you're a wimp"

"But...if one of my friends is in trouble, I'll stand up to anything to protect my friends,"

This is the first time I saw Kuzzey exhibit any type of courage.

As I looked on my minimap, I inputted the coordinates where Ardel supposedly is.

With the speed Buster was going, I would make it there in 2 hours.

_Hang in there Miriallia; I'm coming to save you._

_I decided if I wanted this to be a success, I needed help._

"Hey Kuzzey, want to help get Miriallia back?"

"Y...Y...yes..."

_Oh boy, he's still scared. Well...he's the only help I got, even if it is pathetic..._

"Okay...when we get to the base..."

As I finished the plan, he was reluctant at first, but he nodded in agreement to the plan.

"You know, once we get there, I can't guarantee your safety,"

"Are you.... try.... trying to make me...sc.... sc...scared? Well I'm not falling for it,"

He was visibly scared, notably by trembling legs and broken speech.

In 2 hours, I would arrive at his base...and end this once and for all.

_Granted Buster 2 didn't have Phase-Shift or any close-ranged weaponry, I am very confident that I would be able to save her._

After 3 weeks, I finally finished it.

It would have been done in 2 but I was quite confused on how to describe Buster 2.

And I was reading some other stories on the site, like Prayer Reverie's completed story and other stories in the SEED section.

Pretty good, pretty damn good.

Now I stated a couple of chapters' back that I had the last chapter "Moving On" already finished.

After the next chapter, I'm going to post it.

This means that the story will end soon...but on a happy note.

Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Ending it all.

Showdown between Dearka's newly refit Buster versus Ardel's Zaku Phantom.

And 72 hours (that's 3 days) after that, I'm deciding whether to release the last chapter, or give it to a reader for critiquing.

But for now, I'm just going to take a break and hang out at the message boards.

Ciao till next time!


	12. Ending it all

**Chapter 11**: Ending it all

**Summary**: After arriving at Ardel's base, Dearka and...Kuzzey must fight their way to get to Miriallia. Time draws near as Dearka ends it all with his mentor and the one he loves.

Review Replies:

**Angel Of Dreams**- Yay, I finally got this chapter out. Expect the next one when gets the upgrades.

**Prayer Reverie**- It's finally nice to talk to you, I should review you stories as well, but since with all these papers I have to do for college, reading nor writing stories has been taken over by papers and exams.

**Cheerful-pinkstar**- Thanks once again.

**XWHRobynX**- Naw, he'll be alive. I may hate Kuzzey, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to kill him off. The admiral on the other hand...

**Yingyang-fairy**- Yes.

* * *

Now on to the story!**Dearka's POV**

As I saw the island on Buster's sensors, with Kuzzey's insight on his security, I flew near the ocean to avoid the sensors that detect anything flying in the sky.

I landed on the beach and surveyed the base.

A mountain eclipsed the base, a river ran alongside the base, and the base looked like it was long abandoned. It didn't look like it was used during the war.

No one is outside...hmm... 

_I guess I will have to use this to my advantage._

I made Buster knelt to the ground and lowered as much as possible and opened the cockpit and Kuzzey jumped out in a ZAFT pilot suit.

Rather, I kicked him out.

"Hey! We're working together, show some respect," complained Kuzzey, rubbing his sore bottom.

"Idiot! This isn't a time for courtesy. Just follow the plan so we can get out of here," yelled as I closed the cockpit and made Buster stand up.

Kuzzey activated Mirage Colloid on his pilot suit and headed wherever Milly was.

_Now to cause some chaos..._

With micro missiles in short supply, I used a couple to explode above the base, which activated the base alarm immediately.

Moments later, about ten GINNS flew out of several warehouses, 3 BuCUE's joined the GINNs as they left the warehouses, and over twenty GOOhN's surfaced from the ocean.

They surrounded Buster with all weapons pointed at me.

They were about to fire, but suddenly by some miracle, Beam fire from above made them scatter for cover.

I looked up to see a blue Zaku Phantom with a beam scythe being escorted by four GuAIZ with beam rifles.

"Going to battle without me? How cruel of you Dearka," sarcastically said a familiar voice.

"Yzak! How did you know I was going to be here?

"Enough talk, we've got some mobile suits to take out," said Yzak as the Zaku landed near me and covered Buster's back.

Then...he appeared.

A Zaku in jet black flew towards Yzak and me.

I couldn't tell if it was a Warrior or a Phantom because it didn't have those shields, but it had two katanas mounted on the left hip.

The Zaku unsheathed each katana one by one and pointed one at me.

"About time, Dearka, I was getting tired of that filthy Natural," sneeringly said the Admiral.

"Let's finish this, Dearka," said Yzak as he readied his Zaku into a battle stance.

"Wait, Yzak. He's mine...you go take care of those other suits,"

Yzak flew off to meet his soldiers who were currently handling Ardel's Forces.

With all the courage I had, I raised Busters arms and fired a multitude of beam shots.

They all made contact with the black Zaku...only for the beams to harmlessly dissipate off the armor.

"Well...this is going to end quick then," calmly said the Admiral as the Zaku flew towards me with both katanas to the mobile suits sides.

"Now... You're going to die!"

**Miriallia's POV**

-Day 1-

_Where am I? _

_The last thing I remember was being drugged at Dearka's bedroom and now I'm in some dank and smelly cell._

I saw that the people who took me here were wearing the green ZAFT uniforms.

And then I saw one person who wore a ZAFT Council Uniform look at me with extreme prejudice.

He knelt down and held my chin up to look into my frightened eyes.

"Who are you people?"

"Just people who are better than you Naturals," said the man with a vitriolic tone.

Then he forcefully locked his lips on mine.

I tried to fight him but my hands were cuffed behind my back.

As he explored my mouth with his tongue, I had the last straw with him.

I fiercely closed my teeth and bit his tongue.

He tried to squirm away but I had it in a fierce tug of war, and I didn't intend to lose.

I held and held until I felt his fist connect with my stomach.

I fell to the ground in a coughing fit.

He wiped off blood that was obviously coming from his tongue.

"Fine, you want to play that way? Fine then bitch, I'm done playing,"

He cracked his knuckles and knelt down to ready his fists for another punch.

He was about to punch again but one of his soldiers stopped with great urgency.

"Admiral, he's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Our trump card."

He stood up and straightened his uniform and walked out of the prison cell.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter,"

"But Admiral!"

"I said it doesn't matter, we have a new ace up our sleeve now."

He looked at me once again with great prejudice and walked out of the prison.

"Get her some clothes, I can't stand looking at a Natural body,"

-Day 5-

_I can't stand it anymore. _

_Day after day this sick freak shows me movies that show Anti-Coordinator slogans._

"For a pure blue Earth!" exclaimed a Blue Cosmos as he killed a Coordinator.

Movie after movie I see members from Blue Cosmos committing vicious acts against Coordinators...and even against Naturals who were helping the poor Coordinators!

Finally, after the perhaps the bazillion film that had the Blue Cosmos made, that creep returned with a silver platter filled with the cover still on top.

Not being fed since I got here in this wretched place, my stomach made an audible growl as if my stomach had a mind of its own.

The creep lifted the lid and rapidly waved his hand in my direction, my nose catching a whiff of the smell of newly baked bread.

He waved the bread near my face, so I tried to take a bite, but at the last second he viciously pulled it away.

"A Natural shouldn't eat fresh bread, give her some stale ones instead,"

_Day after day I have been eating stale bread and water, and everyday I think that I can't live like this_.

_And I think I'm staring to feel sick_.

The creepy guy looked at his pocket watch and sneered evilly in my direction...but then again he's been looking too evilly to me all the time.

"Times up."

I cringed as I heard the sounds of multiple rifles being readied.

"Why?" asked wearily as I looked into the eyes of a man so full of hatred.

"You caused him to think...to think...THAT NATURALS ARE WORTH PROTECTING!"

As I saw him motion someone to come closer, I felt the barrel of a rifle press against my back.

Then I felt a couple more barrels.

Then a few more until I felt like 20 barrels uncomfortably press against me.

Then again I would feel uncomfortable about any amount of rifles pressed against me.

The creepy old man raised his outstretched hand and showed it to me.

"Now you die like the Natural scum you are,"

I trembled as I thought this would be the last moment of my life.

_Killed in a dank prison._

_Away from the people I love._

_No...the person I love._

_Dearka helped me realize that I can't hold on to Tolle's memory forever._

_I learned to love with what I have in the present, not dwell on the past._

"5," eerily whispered the man as he put down a finger, signifying a second closer to my death.

"4."

"3."

"2."

I never heard him say the last number as the prison walls shook from what sounded like explosive weaponry impacting areas around the place.

The creepy man motioned his cahoots to lower the rifles and pressed a button on the intercom.

"What the hell is going on out there?" angrily asked the man

"A mobile suit has begun attacking the base," spoke the voice on the other line in a frightened tone.

"I don't get it. This was the perfect location for a secret base.

It's not on any maps, so how did this...wait, "a" mobile suit? You mean there's only one?"

"Affirmative, but this mobile suit isn't recognizable on any of our databases...but there are recognizable pieces of the Buster G,"

_Buster? Could that be Dearka?_

He turned around to look at his people with bloodlust in his eyes.

Almost contagiously, the soldiers had a similar gaze on their expression as well.

"This is the moment we have been looking for! It's been a long time since we fought at the battle of Jachin Due!"

His soldiers roared in anticipation.

"Come! We fight today and destroy that suit. If all goes well, we'll retake the ZAFT council to our will once more! Now get to your mobile suits, we don't want this battle to take long."

As they left to wherever they kept their mobile suits, the leader of this primitive pack looked at me and gave me a dangerous omen.

"Once I deal with this mobile suit, I'm going to deal with you,"

He left and I was surrounded by loneliness, but this was different.

10 minutes later I wallowed in my predicament.

_If he got what he wanted, I would lose Dearka and I would regret this for the rest of my life._

Then it struck again.

A few days since I've been in this forsaken place, I have started to feel sick, but I don't think it's the prisons fault.

_But I'm not ruling it out._

I felt my stomach once again convulse against my body for the past 2 days.

I clutched my stomach and collapsed on the ground.

_What's wrong with me?_

As I began to pass out, I saw a person donning a ZAFT pilot uniform de cloak and walk towards me and helped me get up.

As I was being helped up, an explosion rocked the prison and the person let go of me and I fell to the floor.

What was to be my savior from this prison was scared as well.

"Ahhh! Let's get out of here as fast as possible!" screamed the man in the pilot uniform as he ran in circles like a headless chicken.

_Wait a minute...the only person I know that runs like a chicken is..._

"Kuzzey?" asked with a fear that what I asked might be answered.

"No time to talk Miriallia, we have to get out of here!" exclaimed Kuzzey with extreme bravado.

I cringed as he approached me.

"No! Why should I go with you?"

"Come on, I know the way out of here!"

"So you are apart of them!"

"No, you got it all wrong Miriallia. I can explain"

As Kuzzey slowly walked towards me, I darted past him and headed towards to prison door.

_To hell with Kuzzey, I can find my own way out of this hellhole._

But I got near the door; the stomach pains once again show up at the WORST possible time

Moments later, I was once again assisted by Kuzzey.

"Relax, I won't hurt you."

"I don't believe you. How do I know you're going to kill me when I least expect it,"

"If you don't believe me, you can ask Dearka when this is finally over,"

My eyes lit up when I heard his name.

"Dearka...he's here?"

"He's giving me a distraction so I can save your paranoid behind,"

"Oh..."

"Now let's cooperate for a while. Dearka said to get you out of her as fast as possible," stammered Kuzzey as he hurriedly carried me on his back and headed the way out of here.

"Damn your heavy," complained Kuzzey as he carried me.

"Shut up," retorted as I knocked on his helmet.

-Meanwhile, outside the base-

**Dearka's POV**

As I continued to fend off his close-quarters assault, he managed to cut off an attachment from a Meteor Unit off my arm that shoots high-powered beam shots with those katana of his.

I flew up above the island to get some breathing space.

_There is no way he can move like that with a mobile suit. _

_I haven't been able to get a good shot with my beam weapons and even if I did, it would just dissipate with that armor of his._

"Tell me, giveup yet?" eerily asked my former mentor.

"No,"

He flew up and with excellent precision; he cut Buster's right arm and my only beam weapon left along with it.

He flew up some more and added insult to injury; With the Zaku, he stamped its foot down on Buster's chest and I came crashing to the ground.

InsideBuster's cockpit, wires were exposed and panels were continually exploding all around me.

_This doesn't look good for me right now._

The admiral, with his sickthirst of savoring each second of battle, walked slowly with both katanas in each hand.

When he came to me, he lowered the katanas to just inches above the cockpit.

"You know Dearka, if you just came back to me, none of this would have happened. In fact, if you give up now, I'll let you live," spoke the admiral through the intercom.

"If you think I'm going to give up because of this, you ARE crazy,"

He snorted at my response and raises the katanas high above Buster and made a speech.

"Suit yourself, but your decision has a consequence and that consequence is...THIS!"

As he violently lowered the katanas to go for the kill, I thought this was the end.

_Have all I been through to get to Milly is to end like this? This is unacceptable._

Then I saw a red flare light up the sky in the base, which caused the Zaku to momentarily stop lowering just inches to my hull.

The source of the flare was no other than Kuzzey signaling that he was able to get Miriallia.

_Yes! Just what I needed, some good news!_

Getting back on track, the Zaku raised the katanas once more and plunged down towards my cockpit.

I pressed the Phase-Shift button and if by a miracle, it worked!

_Yes! Some more good luck!_

Buster soon became the green, beige and crimson monstrosity I used to pilot back in the war.

As the katanas made contact with my now strengthened armor, each blade began to shatter piece by piece until the only part left of those weapons was the handles.

"What the? This can't happen!"

I used Busters legs to kick the Zaku off of me and with the assistance of Meteor's Boosters, I was able to stand up and charged at the now weaponless Zaku.

I first began to use my only hand to deliver a few punches to the cockpit to shake him up a bit

After sufficiently knowing I caused him to not react to my punches, I held onto the Zaku's Head and I opened up Meteor's "Erinaceus" Missile Launchers, with each missile aimed at the Zaku.

"You fool, you'll kill both of us at this range,"

"That's never stopped me,"

"Oh is that so? Then perhaps this will,"

He raised one of the Zaku arms and raised it towards the direction where Miriallia and Kuzzey were.

Where is he going with this? 

The armor around the arm broke off and revealed a missile launcher that held only a couple of rounds.

"If you shoot at them, I'm going to shoot at you,"

Even with that ominous proposition, he released the missiles and they were on their path towards Kuzzey and Miriallia.

"NOOO!"

With no reason to hold back, I released all of the missiles aimed towards him, completely obliterating the Zaku.

As Buster fell back with such force, it collided with multiple buildings that were once a thriving military base.

I assessed the battle damage and I guess this is Buster's last fight.

With the Neutron Jammer now useless, Buster began to lose power.

I was able to open the cockpit and hop out before it finally lost all energy.

As I got out, I heard a booming explosion not far from my location.

_Oh no, those missiles were directed at Milly!_

I ran as fast as I could to see a cloud of smoke and Miriallia unconscious from the blast.

I ran to her and held her tightly against me.

"Milly...Milly...wake up," softly spoke as I rocked her slowly.

_Where the hell is Kuzzey? He's supposed to be protecting her._

As if on cue, all the mobile suits under Ardel's group lost power simultaneously and stopped fighting, which made Yzak's small squadron feel a lot more relieved as they shot down the enemy mobile suits.

Minutes later the blue Zaku dropped down and opened the cockpit, with Yzak hopping out.

"Is she all right?" asked the concerned member of the Zaft Council.

"She looks okay, but I'm worried about what they did to her while she was here,"

"Come on, we should get you two back to Orb,"

Soon after this conflict, Yzak had not only brought his mobile suit and his squadron, but he also had his ship, Muradin, as long range backup which was now docked beside the beach..

I carried her in my arms across the base and I walked towards Muradin when I saw Kuzzey ran towards me.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

"I'm sorry, but..."

"But what? You left Milly out to die. What possible excuse do you have now?"

"I thought I would help out by shutting power off to the mobile suits."

_Wait...so that was his doing?_

Choking on my pride, it took me a while to apologize.

"Hey Kuzzey, I'm sor...I'm sor...I'm...sor...I'm glad you helped out. Now let's get back to Orb and clear your name,"

So it wasn't a complete apology; if he ever brings it up, I can at least beat him up.

-10 hours later, Central Orb Hospital-

_What a day this was eh?_

After presenting evidence after evidence that members from Ardel's Faction had committed these crimes in Orb, he was cleared of any crimes against his name.

A doctor is currently diagnosing Miriallia, who currently is in a hospital bed.

Her mother and father, who recently arrived from Germany came straight away to the hospital and were sitting in the waiting room with Kuzzey and me.

I had a lot on my mind as well.

_I almost got Miriallia killed when I was fighting back there._

_If she did get killed I would have never forgiven myself._

_If only I had sharpened my piloting skills I would have taken Ardel down quicker._

_If only..._

Kuzzey who was shaking my shoulder disrupted me of my thoughts.

"What do you want Kuzzey? I already gave you money to buy some candy off those vending machines,"

"No, didn't you hear? Miriallia's awake and she wants to see you,"

Relieved by that news, I walked by the florist and bought some lilies to bring for Miriallia.

When I walked into her room, her eyes lit up like the night sky.

"Are those for me?" asked Milly as she eyed my bouquet of lilies.

I handed them to her and she took in the smell of the newly bought flowers and looked up at me and smiled.

"I like tulips...but I guess lilies smell nice too,"

I sat at the edge of her bed and admired her features.

I would never want to leave her...but now, I don't really know anymore.

She grabbed my hand and pulled it towards her stomach.

"What is it Miriallia?"

"Oh...I guess it's too early for them to be kicking,"

"Kicking?"

"The doctor said I'm fine and these stomachaches are simply natural with..."

"With what?"

"Pregnancy,"

_Pregnant? She's pregnant?_

Noticing my depressed expression, she spoke up.

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted a Dekkie Jr. of your own,"

"I know I wanted this to happen you move into your parent's place for a while?"

"Why? I want to be with you when the baby comes out of me,"

I got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Why are you doing this Dearka?" asked Miriallia who was now crying.

"I almost got you killed back there. If only I had trained more in a mobile suit then you wouldn't have been knocked unconscious, if only I had more people protecting you, if only..."

I turned and ran.

"Wait Dearka! Wait!" was the last thing I heard from Miriallia.

Unable to look at her anymore, I ran out of her room, past Kuzzey and her parents, and left the hospital.

_Even though I got what I wanted, why am I running away from it?_

_Why? _

A day later I ordered my staff to pack everything of hers and sent them to her parents place.

_I just can't look at anything that is of Miriallia's right now._

* * *

(Transform into Waverider mode and prepares to fly past any flame hurlers)

Now before you go on a witch hunt, I already have the last chapter made and I'll upload it once I edit it enough and when gets done with it's upgrades.

Chapter 12: Moving On

Summary: Dearka comes back to Miriallia after finally getting his personal issues resolved.

Plus there's a baby, or perhaps, two babies, or perhaps 3 babies...on second thought, 2 is better.

Oh and since I probably won't be able to send the last chapter until gets its quirks fixed so expect the last chapter on Tuesday.

And to Prayer Reverie, I am so jealous of you right now!

After reading the latest chapter of **Kido Senshi Gundam SEED: The Keshitai, **I read the last paragraph and I'm jealous.

You got into the Beta! Damn I wish I knew Blizzard was taking more beta testers.

Oh well, I'm still planning of getting a copy for Christmas.

Anyhow, I'm going to lie back and talk at my message boards, talking about the newest episode of Gundam SEED Destiny!


End file.
